Be my Enemy?
by Quanktumspirit
Summary: There are various ways one can study, improve one's self, learn about others, the ever-changing world and one's self. But will it all help one in the long run of life and love? Poof X Foop eventually. Sorry everyone, but I'm going to shred and re-write ALL 9 other chapters because I worked out a plan now how Goldie can be involved.
1. Chapter 1 Be my enemy?

Chapter 01 Be my Enemy?

Foop glaring at me: "NO, QS, NO not again."

I blink and look at him, "What?"

"This is your, what your 8th re-write attempt now?" Foop asked annoyed.

Poof flys in annoyed, "Quanktumspirit, Why are you constantly re-writing every little detail of this tale all over again? There is nothing wrong with it if one subtracts the fact you haven't updated it in years?"

"Yes, there is guy's." I said glaring at my two favourite characters, "I can't come up with anything for you two to experience together. All my 'side characters' have little to no meaning as a plot, Poof has (apart from Foop) No actual friends in this story. Appart from Monty, none of the side characters have a real purpose in my tale, Goldie Goldenglow and Anti-Goldie Anti-Goldenglow have no purpose in it despite being on the character list, I haven't got any decent plot ideas for you two so far, need I go on?"

Poof and Foop sigh and shake their heads, they understood my dilemma, I hope you all will too.

Male X Male, Poof and Foop relationship, Rating T, might turn to M later on.

Characters: Poof Fairywrinkle Cosma, Foop Anti-Fairywrinkle Anti-Cosma, Goldie Goldenglow, Anti-Goldie Anti-Goldenglow, Anti-Cosmo, Anti-Wanda, Cosmo, Wanda, Timmy Turner, Trixie Tang, Jorgen von Strangle and several OC characters.

 **Notice: All characters that you don't recognise are mine.**

* * *

It was a warm morning in Fairy world, at a building, designed with a golden roof and silver walls, as well as red doors, blue windows and a huge grey bell to ring once each lesson is over. This is the Fairy world High school leading from the 1st grade to the 10th grade. This school teaches hundreds and thousands of fictional magical beings since Fairy world existed.

For this school year from an office, thousands of students have signed up to 3 classes each, that they wanted to study for this semester. The classes went from good: Magic 101, bottling, flying, escaping, fairytale dream casts and many others. From bad: death and resurrection, History and Philosophy of evil, Voodoo destructions of the human beings and again many other vicious classes. And neutral classes: Extream Sports, chemical brewing classes, biology, teeth collecting etc.

Now that the classes were selected, the hundreds of various teachers all received their study classes as well as the names of all their students they had to teach. All the teachers were being paid by the high student costs the teenagers had to pay.

At least $10000 per student, per class for the semester. But a lot of the children came from rich families and could afford these expenses.

As well as being taught by their 3 teachers the students were given a 1-hour break between the 2nd and the 3rd lesson where they had a school canteen. The Fairy school Canteen serves every single type of meal the teenagers could ever require. Just pick a small seed, hover ones wand over the meal and it would turn into whatever one can think about. Then the kids can consume their meals and let the nutrition fill their bodies up.

At another part of the building is a massive sports hall for the students who would choose the subject sports. It is high tech, filled with hundreds of balls, ropes, hoops, high bars and ropes to climb up. And after the sports lessons, high functioning shower rooms with hot and cold showers, sinks and towels too dry off. Also, a washing room for the school's dirty towels after every sports lesson. In the changing rooms were also lockers where the kids could stoor their backpacks. Inside the lockers also were the school sports uniform made out of a light blue top and dark blue tracksuit bottoms. And also a set of trainers. All the sports uniforms were weaved with magic, so they all were the same sizes, but could be fitted to each and everybody. From a giant like Jorgen von Strangle to the smallest sized sprite fairy possible.

At this school, there were thousands of student toilets spread all over the place. So the teenagers could get to one quickly and then return to class promptly after finishing their 'job'. These weren't normal toilets, but each kid had to learn a flushing spell to get rid of their 'problem', down the drain. Also, all the toilets were in various forms and sizes for the different sized students to sit on.

This school year is dedicated to two such students. One Fairy and one Anti-Fairy student. See what faith will have in store for these two.

* * *

Poof Fairywrinkle Cosma; 18 years old and was currently entering his Magic 101 class. Along with him was his counterpart and bad luck master: Foop Anti-Fairywrinkle Anti-Cosma; also 18 years old. He didn't look too happy but took his place just like all the other students. Poof and Foop only found a place next to each other in the front row of the crowded classroom.

Then their teacher came in, Miss Wittlefeather, their magic 101 teacher. She has pale white hair, was slim, huge golden glowing wings, and wearing a red and lilac leafed dress over her slim beautiful body. She was carrying a slim wand in her hand as well as her teacher's book and the grade book to check on how well her students were practising their spells. As a first introduction, she made sure that all her students had name tags on so they could learn their names off by heart.

"Good morning class, my name is Miss Wittlefeather your magic teacher. Now, we will be going from the front of the class to the back, to get to know each of us a bit. We start with you young man." Miss Wittlefeather spoke in a soft and motherly kind of voice to her class.

She then aimed her wand at the blackboard, lifting a piece of chalk up she wrote in flowing letters her name out. Then she sank the chalk back down and placed it into a small side pocket at the board.

Miss Wittlefeather nodded her head, Poof smiled and began with the introductions of the entire class.

Poof smiled, "Good morning everyone, my name is Poof Fairywrinkle Cosma, and I'm a fairy born from Cosmo and Wanda."

Poof smiled at the class's impressed stares at him. After all, he is one of Fairy worlds most celebrated 'champions'. Poof's violet hair has grown massively out, but instead of being the usual violet colour, it was turning to light pink on his head, making him look a little bit like a girl. The class nodded and looked to the place next to Poof.

They saw it was an Anti-Fairy, who was wearing a dark green pullover and a pair of dark violet trousers. He had his hair cut short and his raven black hair was combed neatly on his head. He sighed, cleaned a nasty spot on his monocle and nodded his head that it was his turn.

"Good morning everyone, I'm Foop Anti-Fairywrinkle Anti-Cosma. I'm one of a few selected Anti-Fairy teenagers allowed to live in Fairy world. My parents are the Anti-version's of Poof's." Foop explained.

The class blinked, some were getting scared, but others shook their heads and continued with the introductions.

Next, a Pixie raised her hand, "Hi everyone, my name is Tanzy and I'm a pixie from Pixie inc. I'm currently the youngest Pixie there."

Tanzy looks like any other Sanderson duplicate at Pixie Inc, apart from she is smaller and looked younger as well. She is sitting on Foop's other side.

"Hi everyone, my name is Olivia and I'm a witch." Olivia smiled stroking a black cat on her lap.

She is a young witch from Halloween town. As well as carrying a backpack full of herbs and magic books of spells and potions. Olivia is wearing an olive green dress and a black pointed hat over her blue hair. She is seated next to Tanzy's other side.

Next comes the second rowed children. The child sitting behind Poof began next.

He stood up, "My name is Florence and I'm a goat child and a child of Pan the nature god."

Florence is a brown goat child, but with a pale pink human skin tone at the top of his body. He has a bag filled with notes and a flute with him to practice his music skills. As well from his head are two small goat horns growing.

Next to Florence, a cat child smiled and spoke up, behind Foop.

"Prrrrrrr, charming, hi everyone, my name is Astrid and I'm the Cheshire cat's daughter. Miau." A smiling kitten spoke out

The young kitten is a light pink colour with dark purple stripes through her fur. She is practising her invisibility skills and re-appearing at different parts of the classroom, creeping a few children out.

Then a shrub kid smiled next, "Hi my name is Peter and I'm a shrub kid helping to grow mother nature around us."

Peter is basically a brown wooden twig, sitting in a plant pot at his desk. His plant pot is orange coloured and he has a few green leaves growing from his hands and head. But the rest of his body was twig brown.

Peter chuckled as he was etching into his wooden desk some plant symbols, then levitating his hand over the carvings and fixing his desk back to normal. And shining it up. Also, a few twigs were growing out of his desk, which he had to cut back and weave them into a pattern.

A small desk, hovering the highest because otherwise, the small creature couldn't see the board or the rest of the class, is next and next to Peter.

"Hi everyone, my name is Milla and I'm the daughter of the famous Tom Thumb and Thumbelina." She spoke out smiling.

Milla has orange hair and wearing a red dress over her small body. Her skin is a very pale brown colour.

Milla was practising spells to turn things smaller. Their original forms were too large for her to handle, and once she shrunk them down to a size she could use them without problems. Also, Milla was practising how to return the object back to their original size so she could, for example: give the worksheet back to the teachers that were educating her.

Next in the 3rd row were the last 4 students. The students furthest to the left continued with the introductions.

"Hi everyone, my name is Maralyn, and I'm Tinkerbells daughter." Maralyn smiled.

She is a beautiful small Fairy and has some tools on her desk to begin tinkering, just like her mama. Her hair colour is blond, with blue wings, and a green dress on.

Next to Maralyn is another small Fairy. She smiled at the class.

"Good morning everyone, my name is Silvermist, and I'm the Fairy Godmothers daughter." Silvermist smiled.

Silvermist has silver-grey hair and wearing a blue dress respectably just like her mother.

Two students on the other side of Silvermist, seem to have very long hair, even if it was a boy and a girl were next.

"Hi everyone, we are Noah and my sister Sophia, we are Princess Rapunzel's twin children," Noah spoke out.

"Lets spread goodness and happiness all over the world." Sophia smiled with her brother.

Noah nodded his head, using a special comb he was combing over his sister's very tangled hair. Sophia smiled happily at her handsome twin brother, and after her hair was sorted out she practised with a growing and shrinking spell to get her own brother's hair to grow and chopped at the same time.

Noah's hair was brown, and Sophia's hair golden yellow, just like Rapunzel's hair once was.

Miss Wittlefeather smiled at her class, all teenagers were going to have a wonderful educational year, if it were up to her. After she wrote the last name down in her teachers attendance book she nodded her head.

"That was wonderful everyone, it will be a great year if all of you are hard working, attentive and practice even in your free time all the spells you will need to know in how to survive in this ever-changing magical world." Miss Wittlefeather smiled.

"Yes Miss Wittlefeather," The class smiled back.

After the introductions were held the students got their magic 101 books out, their pens, pencils, coloured pencils, ink pots, feather quills and any other writing way they knew about. As well as that they all got a white stripe notebook, wrote their names into it and the Magic 101 activity books.

Just as everyone got their magic wands out, Miss Wittlefeather blinked. She had a different idea for her class to practice the spells.

"Oh no class, you won't be practising your magic with the power of your wands, only your magical glands on the inside of you." Miss Wittlefeather smiled.

"WHAT?" The entire class called out shocked.

Only Poof and Foop remained quiet and nodded their heads, Foop banged his head on his desk, this should be easy. Poof didn't look that optimistic but waited to see what the teacher was up to. Foop, however, remained dead quiet and took note what the class was going to say.

"Ok, we begin with turning on lights. Does anyone know the spell?" Miss Wittlefeather asked looking around the classroom. "No volunteers, ok then... um, Milla, how about you, do you know the spell?"

"Um... Smiters brando limpet?" Milla asked unsure.

Suddenly a heard of grasshoppers came into the classroom through the wall, some students looked scared and Foop just rolled his eyes and thought of the reverse spell up in his head.

"N... no, my dear, how about you Noah?" Miss Wittlefeather asked.

"Um... Jumbo gumbo?" Noah asked.

Nop, a massive cannon was poofed up and was firing towards the classroom various gunk forms. Sticking and hurting a few students. Several of them ducked under their tables to avoid being hit.

"Wrong again, how about you Sophia?" Miss Wittlefeather asked, slowly losing her patience.

"Um... inferno?" Sophia guessed.

Suddenly Miss Wittlefeather had to jump back, as her desk caught fire and was burning ablaze.

The students all screamed in shock and fear, no more magic... apart from two students, Foop and Poof who were both looking as unamused as possible.

Foop rubbed his head trying to get the last of his sleep out of his system, he decided to save the class before anyone thinks about sending the entire class to fall through the ceiling, with the way they were just spitting out random junk.

Whiles the wrong spells were spat out, Foop quickly shot through his memories over what he knew about the cast spells and how to help everyone get it sorted out.

"EVERYONE QUIET!" Foop screamed out, it was far too loud and he had to concentrate.

The class froze and turned to the front where they saw the Anti-Fairy. Foop gritted his teeth and pointed his hands out, letting his magic save the class and teacher before anyone would die.

"Gorgo." Foop spoke out, all the grasshoppers vanished. "Robo destruction." The machine gun stopped firing and vanished. "extinguasholo." The fire on the teacher's desk extinguished.

The class blinked, Foop was panting a bit before he spoke his next spell, he had to calm down if he wanted to use this spell correctly. Foop raised his right hand, held it flat towards the light switch in the classroom and Foop felt his magic flowing around his body, out of his fingers and heading right towards the light switch of this classroom.

"Bella luminator," Foop spoke out annoyed.

Bella was meant for the light and luminator that it should be turned on. The electricity got a small jolt of magic towards it, the class room's lights turned off and then turned back on again, shining brighter and fitter than before. Foop's magic shot through the electric cables and burned the lights up above everyone and lighting the classroom in a nicer light.

The entire class screamed shocked and hid behind their desks, Foop has managed to drop the entire room into pitch black before letting the light come back on again. Everyone was scared of the Anti-Fairy, apart from one.

That was Poof, Poof banged his head on the desk, this was first-grade work, and they were supposed to be in the fifth-grade now. He could have spoken the spell out as well, but Foop had beaten him to the punch.

Miss Wittlefeather left her desk and walked up to Foop, she smiled at him and patted him on his back for a job and rescue well done.

Just as Miss Wittlefeather calmed herself down she blinked, "Well done Foop, that's the way... hang on a sec, Foop what is that for a second book in your backpack?"

She pulled from Foop's grey backpack a second book out, Foop gritted his teeth, it was a book with a black bat on it, and a second book with a unknown writing on it. Foop calmed down, knowing the teacher was just curious about his next class, and not actually wanting to take the books away from him. They were bought by Foop within the legal rights he's obtained by the Fairy law of Fairy world.

"Those are my books for my next lesson: The History and Philosophy of Evil, Miss Wittlefeather!" Foop snapped, "Please be so kind and return them to me."

Miss Wittlefeather nodded her head, "Ok dear. Sorry."

Foop gritted his teeth as he packed his books back in, the class now looked at him even more scared, everyone was shaking thinking; Foop could have us attacked next for causing this slight chaos.

Foop rolled his eyes as he saw the rest of the class were looking at him scared. Well, he was feeling a bit pleased that he still had that effect on everyone. But also sad that no one could now want to hang out with him or even try and be his friend. It wasn't easy living a life as a young Anti-Fairy and Fairy world was guaranteed to try and make his life heavy.

He sighed, "What? I'm allowed to pick what I want to study for this semester."

"Don't worry everyone," Poof spoke out next, causing everyone to look over at the Fairy, "I'm also taking the History and Philosophy of Evil, so I can make sure Foop doesn't go too much overboard and won't attack you all."

That was a huge relief to all the students. They knew Poof was a strong Fairy and knew how to stop Foop in his tracks, plus a good friend of a few classmates.

The class smiled and nodded their heads, "Thank's Poof."

Whiles the class returned to their next study with Miss Wittlefeather, Foop blinked and looked next to himself shocked. Poof pretended his statement didn't throw the Anti-Fairy teenager out of a loop.

"Why are you taking The History and Philosophy of Evil, Poof?" Foop asked suspiciously.

Poof twiddled with his pen as he was noting down the lessons education like Foop, Foop listened out to what Poof had to say and to the teacher.

"For this semester the spells practising will be taught with a partner. Each of you now switch places to a friend or companion to complete the partner tasks for this semester." Miss Wittlefeather called out, beginning her lessons.

Poof smiled a bit at Foop: "Well, I want to learn a bit why the evil became evil. By having a background information on the darker students and said teacher it will be easier to beat them."

Miss Wittlefeather continued, "To make the partner shipping clear, move your tables exactly next to your partners."

"Makes sense Poof," Foop said nodding his head.

Just then Poof moved their tables together and smiled at Foop. Foop rolled his eyes as he remembered something else confusing him.

"Are you actually alright Poof? I've heard from my father that you've skipped your own birthday this year, instead, you've stayed locked in your bedroom and were crying." Foop asked interestingly. "In fact, what I was also told it took you 2 more days until you were interested in seeing what your parents, Timmy, Chloe and your Fairy world Friends got you for your birthday. But before that, just nothing?"

Poof blinked, he hung his head and nodded sadly, "Yes Foop, I was confused about a lot of things happening around me. So I didn't feel like celebrating something as pointless as a birthday. And I've been trying to work some things out."

Foop blinked, he could see that this topic was hurting Poof. But what could have been on his mind for him to want to skip his own birthday?

"Oh, like what?" Foop asked looking across to him.

"Well," Poof said sighing as he remembered what caused him to have the mental breakdown, "Goldie Goldenglow broke up with me last year and said she didn't want to be my girlfriend any more. That hurt me a lot inside, since I saw her as my girlfriend and in my dreams my future wife, but she didn't like me that way."

Foop blinked and nodded his head, a good enough reason to want to skip a birthday indeed.

"Oh, sorry to hear that Poof. So you've skipped your birthday because you were suffering a broken heart?" Foop asked making sure he understood it correctly.

Poof nodded his head, "Yes, but you don't know what it feels like since no one has ever loved you."

Foop almost gasped, he felt a small flashback come to him about the time when his ex-girlfriend, Anti-Goldie broke his heart and left him in the dust on one of their dates a few weeks ago. He gritted his teeth, he couldn't let his heartbreak and anger out on Poof for something he didn't know about.

"Wrong Poof." Foop gritted his teeth together and glared back at him, "Anti-Goldie Anti-Goldenglow broke up with me as well. She was using me as we were together and I couldn't make her happy. I had to work for a few weeks over my own broken heart. So far we are only 'acquaintance wise' with one another."

Poof blinked shocked, "Oh, why did she break up with you?"

Poof was a bit confused, he knew that in the Rehabilitation school where Foop went, that he and Anti-Goldie were best friends there, even boyfriend and girlfriend for a short while.

"I wasn't 'bad enough' in her eyes, and she hated it as I tried to give her compliments, saying: 'Being a complimenter won't get you anywhere with your friends Foop, its either accept one or don't accept one. And I won't accept you as my boyfriend.'" Foop explained, still feeling the sting in his chest over his ex-girlfriends break up. "She's currently studying fashion and make-up creations in this school."

"I'm sorry Foop," Poof said hanging his head. "We seem to be suffering the same as one another. A broken heart."

Foop wiped a single teardrop and nodded his head. "It's still good to see you again Poof."

Foop tried to focus back on the lessons, but he suddenly felt his desk being pulled by someone towards them. He shot to Poof a death glare, as Miss Wittlefeather smiled at the two.

"Look's like you two found your partners for the year." Miss Wittlefeather smiled at them.

Foop blinked he gritted his teeth and looked carefully and embarrassed around the classroom. He saw Tanzy had Olivia as a partner, Florence had Astrid, Peter was with Milla, Maralyn was with Silvermist and Noah had his sister Sophia. Leaving him with Poof.

The class chuckled at Foop's confused face, Foop focused back forward and gritted his teeth together, whiles Poof was joining in with the class.

All the students thought it looked so sweet as Poof shifted his table closer to Foop's and was smiling at him seemingly interested. Foop, however, looked anything but pleased, but nodded and had to accept that Poof was going to be his partner for one whole school year.

'That stupid pink haired-' Foop thought and let every single angry and bad word he could think about run through his mind.

The 'so-called' pink haired fairy giggled seeing Foops angry expression. It was priceless. Poof had been listening to the teacher and to Foop so he had decided; why not?!

Poof had also heard the female student giggle and awe as he shifted their tables together, some disappointed that they couldn't pick Poof as their team partner.

Miss Wittlefeather smiled, next, she raised her wand and poofed the exercising books on all the student's desks. The books were a white colour, had a pink pentagram drawn on it, with magic exercises inside them. Tapping the side of them; each book hovered down the class and one book after the next flew to each student and landed on the left-hand side of their desks, before opening to the first chapter.

"Alright, everyone!" Miss Wittlefeather called out, "Get your journals out and begin taking notes for this class. Hurry everyone."

Foop gritted his teeth together but got his notebook for this class out. He was muttering under his breath as he felt a tap on his hand as he got his ink pen out.

Poof was handing him a white notebook, he smiled and got a second notebook out in purple as he opened the first blank page and got his black ball pen out.

"I don't need any help or sympathy from you Poof." Foop gritted his teeth, "I have my own books and pens thank you."

Miss Wittlefeather blinked and glared at Foop's notebook, it had an image of a devils sign on it in graphite.

"Foop no notebooks with graphite of any sort. Accept the book Poof gave you and use that for now!" Miss Wittlefeather snapped at him.

Foop groaned and the class laughed again. Foop threw his notebook into the bin and accepted the book Poof handed him. Poof's smiled as wide and happy as a creepy clown over Foop's 'bad luck' all on the first day.

As the class focused back on the notes and Foop caught up to the rest of the spells he and Poof continued talking to each other.

"Tell me." Foop asked, "Fairy world's high school lessons always this way?"

Poof snickered a bit, "Yep."

Foop felt a small smile coming on his lips, "At least my next lesson will be on the evil side."

Foop smiled, he was particularly excited for his evil class. There these types of books could be accepted and he could be accepted for being a 'bad fairy'.

"So is mine," Poof smiled at him, Foop blinked shocked, "The History and Philosophy of Evil."

"Why?!" Foop snapped quietly, "That's my class. And I have a reason for being evil, I've suffered enough bad luck and I want a single thing for my father to be proud of me, so evil. But why are you taking the evil class?"

Poof shrugged his shoulders, "Because, it was a choice of electives and I want to learn why evil started. Best to know the enemy. No one would ever think to take a class with a villain if they were the hero. They'd be taking every hero dubbed class and not for once think to learn anything about why the enemy may have become the enemy. It's simple really."

Poof bit a bit down on his lip, actually, he has another reason why he wanted to choose the same classes as Foop, but he didn't want him to know about it just yet.

Foop remained silence and checked that his notes were up to date with the teacher's lesson, he let Poof's statement run through his mind. Despite it sounding reasonably correct, Foop had a feeling that it wasn't all.

So he decided to play it off as a joke, "Your kidding, right? I bet you just came up with that on the spot. The real reason was that you somehow knew which classes I'd pick, so you could keep an eye on me you've picked the same classes also."

Foop was whirling with emotions. Did Poof really want to learn about being a villain?! Why did he do it? Why didn't Foop come up with an idea like that? Why didn't he decide to pick a hero's class instead of the evil one?

Foop left these thoughts in his head as he tried playing it off as a small joke, but Poof's next words surprised him.

"And what if I did that?" Poof asked looking at Foop strict.

"Did what?" Foop asked wiping a tear from his eyes as he was restraining himself from laughing out loud.

"Switched my classes," Poof said seriously looking at Foop, "Just so I could see you again. What if I did that?"

Foop froze in his seat and looked at Poof suspiciously, he raised a confused eyebrow at Poof's statement. Sure he and Poof have kept their distances since he switched schools, and this was the first time in a year since they've seen each other again, didn't mean they had to hang out together.

"Why would you want to see me?" Foop asked confused.

The bell had rung, the first lesson was over. All the students quickly got up, packed their bags and left the classroom.

Foop gritted his teeth, he and Poof quickly packed their 2 books up and into their backpacks, they noticed they were the last students left, whiles Miss Wittlefeather lead some students to their classes. Foop blinked as he noticed Poof was standing beside him and looked at him, waiting for something to happen.

Just then Foop noticed something else about Poof, Poof not only had purple hair but pink as well, the pink hair colour actually being the more dominant colour of the two. The light in the classroom wasn't bright enough to show Poof's true 'handsomeness', not that Foop would dare say it out loud. Poof's eyes were also the darkest purple Foop has ever seen. The Fairy was also wearing a blue sweater (which was odd since Foop was used to seeing him in purple clothes) and he also has a white school shirt on with the appropriate black slacks and dress shoes the school approves. He looks preppy, just as his personality is. Poof was just gleaming with goodness that it made Foop almost sick.

"You should change your hairstyle," Foop said as he finished his evaluation on the boy by sight.

It was the first thing that had come to his mind looking at the long strands of pink and purplish hair that fell down the boy's shoulders. Poof blinked and looked back towards Foop, Foop flinched as Poof combed a hand through his pink and purplish hair and pulled a bit at it to look at its length. In front of them, Foop could hear a few fellow female students giggling and swooning over Poof's handsomeness. Others were cursing that Foop got to be so close to Poof and some just wished to switch places with Foop to oggle at Poof's handsomeness.

Foop understood why all the magic girls were going gaga over Poof, he was very handsome and attractive, not that he'd ever dare say it out loud.

Poof grabbed a few locks and looked at it, "You think so?"

"Definitely," Foop nods, "It's too long, I'm sure it takes you at least 20 minutes to get your hairstyle sorted out every morning. And what are you still doing here? Get out and get to your next class."

Foop wanted to get some distance between himself and Poof before something catastrophy could hit the two.

"I'm waiting for you Foop, I want to go with you to our next class: The History and Philosophy of Evil. I've told you I'm taking that class as well, Foop." Poof explained and looked at his watch, "Now hurry up, or we're gonna be late on our first school day."

Foop glared harder at Poof, "Why are you waiting for me? I'm not 2, you know I know how to get to my classes, Poof! I don't need you as my 'school scout' thank you very much."

He quickly began packing his things together, before swinging his backpack over his shoulders.

Poof looked at his watch, "C'mon, we have only five minutes between bells."

"Just summon us towards the evil class Poof!" Foop snapped, emphasizing his enemies name.

Poof glared at him, "You know that is breaking school protocol."

"And I know you like bending the rules," Foop smirked, "C'mon. Bend one little rule, for me?"

Poof turned to see where Miss Wittlefeather was, she seemed to be directing the other magical kids to their classes. He turned back round to Foop and smiled back at him.

"Ready Foop?" Poof asked grabbing his hand.

Foop nodded his head, "Ready as I'll ever be."

Poof sighed, he grabbed Foop's hand, muttering a teleportation spell. Both Poof and Foop were cast in a bright white light before a small pop, they vanished from the Good side of the school.

* * *

In a poof, circulated with fairy dust and magic, they were gone from the good side of the school and teleported to the evil side of it. Once they arrived, they could tell it was the evil side, the building with the villainous kids looked halfway destroyed and was falling in on itself. Poof and Foop turned up in the hallway of the villain side.

Poof looked a little scared, whiles Foop was beaming with happiness to be in such a rundown place like the evil side. He breathes in the cold stenchy air and felt complete for the first time that day.

Poof shivered as he saw hundreds of various villain classes and evil kids running around the place rushing to their classes.

"Doesn't it feel good to be bad?" Foop asked as he breathed in the bad air again.

As they were walking along the hallway Foop noticed Poof was shaking with fear. "What, can't take it?"

Foop then took note of something else about Poof, Poof looked kinda fatter than their youthhood times. He was sporting a few muscles around his arms and his abdomen. Foop wondered if Wanda was a good cook, or if Poof just like eating junk food. Nothing, not even magic, can turn one slightly overweight. It had to be normal food.

Poof decided to evaluate Foop for himself. Foop was tall, and I mean really tall. Foop was at least one head higher then Poof. Poof also saw he has a very slim form and only a few muscles on his arms. Foop's hair has changed also from barely any hair to a full head of raven black hair, but as Foop turns his head around a bit, in his raven black hair Poof saw the tips of his hair is a dark blue colour, gleaming in the light a bit like dye or such, or his youthhood outgrown hair. Poof blushed, he has to admit Foop is very good looking. Plus his old goatee was cut off, showing Foop's clear free face. Of course, he was still sporting his old monocle with its silver chain and glass eyepiece and metal frame.

As a choice of clothing, Poof noticed Foop was wearing a green shirt, purple long trousers, black dress shoes and on his back covering his raven black wings was a brown winters cape. Currently open to let a bit of air to his body.

Suddenly Poof jumped out of his skin, bringing him back to the now time, something was smashing against metal next to them. Foop blinked as he stared at the locker they were standing in front of as well. He sighed realising someone needed their help.

"Open sesame," Foop spoke out and snapped his fingers twice.

The door opened and out tumbled a skinny student, Foop blinked in surprise at him as the other student stared back at Foop.

"Why Foop Anti-Fairywrinkle Anti-Cosma, thanks' for freeing me. And taking another villain class you boxed toad?" The vampire kid asked snapping at Foop.

Foop rolled his eyes, "I see you haven't changed either Monty. Still getting put in lockers for being a 'coffin sleeper'?"

Poof looked at this 'Monty' student. He has a pale white face, blood red eyes, black thick eyeliner under both eyes, his hair was a blood red, his teeth as he flashed them were vampire-like, and he was wearing a dark purple robe and a red top hat on his head.

Monty closed the locker, fished his wand out of a trash bin standing next to his locker, glared at Foop coldly and walked away from them, without saying as much as a thank you to either Poof or Foop for the freedom. Foop gritted his teeth and Poof saw his mood was slipping again.

"We'd better keep our distance from him." Foop spoke out looking at Poof, "He is one of the nastiest pranksters in the evil lessons you'll ever come across Poof. And he is so full of himself, all because his great-grandfather is Count Dracula, the most feared vampire ever existed."

"Ok," Poof said blinking.

As they continued their walk down the hallway, Poof slipped his hand into Foop's, he felt how cold Foop's fingers were, almost causing Poof to shake. Now that Poof noticed, the entire section of the evil classes was being kept significantly colder than the good section.

"Wait Foop," Poof said, "Your hands are freezing."

Foop blinked and looked down at them, "So they are, its part of being evil Poof."

Poof looked through his large backpack and pulled a thick sports jacket out, tossing it towards Foop. Foop blinked as he caught it and looked at it disgusted. The jacket was a hideous bright green colour sporting the school's football team logo.

"Put it on Foop, it'll keep you warm until we reach the classroom. Or is it too big?" Poof smiled.

Foop shook his head and he noticed it was triple his own size, "There's no need Poof, I'm fine with being a bit cold. It keeps my heart pumping and my anger burning. I'm not that cold."

Foop handed Poof the coat back, Poof shrugged his shoulders and put it on, since he was getting a bit cold himself. Foop smiled a bit, he noticed it fitted Poof well, whiles with him it wouldn't even cover his slim stomach. Foop was also taller then Poof he noticed and had a slim form, whiles Poof looked like he had widened his hips, stomach and shoulder blades with muscles.

"Are you sure you are ok Foop?" Poof asked looking concerned at his 'enemy', "You can always wear it."

They continued their walk towards the classroom.

"Nope," Foop answered getting in a bad mood again, "Stop treating me as if I'm your kid or a disabled person who needs help. We are enemies, remember?"

"We still are?" Poof asked excited and smiled at Foop.

He had missed being Foop's nemesis. The adventures and messes he would have to clean were worth the excitement. As Foop was at the other school Poof hadn't heard anything about him, Foop remained so underground that Poof was also worried he might have died.

But now with Foop wanting to establish their villainy again, Poof couldn't wait for the chaos to walk by them again and for Foop to slip up as always.

Poof took note they had just reached the classroom, he had to keep Foop distracted if he wanted his 'prank' to go off against his nemesis.

Foop blinked as he remembered he had to answer Poof's villainy question, "Of course we are enemies Poof, we haven't been anything else since our births."

Poof giggled, "Ok, I'll defeat you then later Foop."

"Alright-" Foop said as he suddenly realised what Poof said, "Wait a second! I will not be defeated by you! Who do you think you are?!"

"The guy who defeated you back in high school and will again," Poof said smugly as he walked quickly into the classroom, "Oh, you're late for class."

Foop was about to follow as he stopped mid door, "What are you-"

The classroom door smashed closed in his face, Foop gritted his teeth and typed in the evil student code to open the classroom again.

Their teacher didn't look pleased with Foop as he pointed back outside.

"Get out and go to the principal's office for being late!" He sneered.

Foop bowed his head down to the teacher and gritted his teeth together, "I'll get you for that fairy boy!"

The Anti-Fairy left the classroom and flew as fast as he could towards the principals office, whiles plotting to get his revenge against Poof. Suddenly he felt a small black flame enlight in his heart, it felt good to be back in Poof's schooling premisses.

* * *

Quanktumspirit: "The first chapter re-write is completed, again. Comments are always welcomed."


	2. Chapter 2 This is evil

Chapter 02 This is evil

Quanktumspirit: "I just noticed something, with the way the door closed in on Foop's face so sudden as Poof entered... that means that Poof was the last student (-Foop), to have entered the classroom... ok so his place is going to have to change as well. Anyhow, enjoy."

 _Groaning and rubbing my head in pain. "So much work."_

"And something else to notice, I've changed the beginning of this chapter, but the middle and the end I've kept the same."

* * *

Still with Foop.

Foop flew around the school building. It was fairly easy to find the principals office. Just fly away from the Evil section of the building towards the centre, then from there to the front half of the school's building and right there should be the principal's office.

Mainly, because the school was split between the good, heroes, damsels in distress and art classes; apart from the evil, planning, potion brewing etc classes. The neutral classes were the furthest to the back part of the school and in the centre of the school's building.

After travelling for 2 minutes, Foop found the principals office.

' _Poof should be taking a transformation class, or singing class, or any other class rather than the evil one.' Foop thought to himself mad._

He gritted his teeth but decided to get Poof out of his thoughts. He sighed, straightened up and was about to knock at the door, as a loud scream shot from the office.

"FOOP ANTI-FAIRYWRINKLE ANTI-COSMA, GET IN HERE NOW!" Someone was screaming.

Foop rolled his eyes, some counsellors and teachers who were on their way to their classes froze in their movements and turned to the Anti-Fairy. He gritted his teeth, quickly opened the door and flew up to the office desk of the principal, and quickly closing the door behind himself as well. He wasn't the least bit surprised as he found the principal of the school was none other then Jorgen von Strangle.

Jorgen von Strangle's office looks very decent. He has it separated into 2 parts; one half where he has a computer, printer, scanner and a desk with a chair at it, where he was seated upon. And at the front part of his office is a massive filing cabinet filled with every single student's file, who has ever attended this High school.

Jorgen von Strangle looked anything but pleased that Foop had to come to his office, he pulled Foop's file out and opened it up. Despite Foop only being at this school for no more than 45 minutes, Jorgen looked already fed up with the teenager.

"So Foop. Your History and Philosophy teacher; Mr Grim Reaper, has told me that you've arrived late to class. Am I right?" Jorgen asked annoyed.

Foop then noticed an InterCall on Jorgen's desk, so he could be quickly informed of any catastrophes happening around the school and sort it out in a flash.

Foop gritted his teeth, "Yes Sir Strangle. I was distracted as I was talking with Poof on our way to class. We both are taking all 3 classes the same. During our discussion, I forgot to follow Poof into the class before the door closed in on me."

"Ok, here you have an apology letter. Don't let things around you distract you from your journey to each class Foop. Or, if you gain too many apology letters you could get expelled from school. And then its a one way trip back to Abracatraz for you until your 210th birthday." Jorgen sneered at the teen.

Foop bowed his head down, "I'll try and remember that Mr Strangle, thank you for warning me about it."

Jorgen von Strangle glared at the teenager. Foop rolled his eyes, he and Jorgen were never on good terms with each other. Not since he transformed his 'Fairy world' into a grey world, like the time Timmy wished everyone to look and act exactly the same.

Foop raised his wand and vanished from Jorgen's office.

* * *

As the dust cleared Foop found himself at the same door where Poof pranked him, looking at the apology note he's gained from Jorgen Foop typed in the code to re-open the class. As Foop flew in he was very impressed with the interior design of the classroom.

The History and Philosophy of Evil class is painted a dark blue colour. All the desks were strict dark brown with red velvet chairs for the students to sit on, the chair designs looked exactly like the chairs the Head Anti-Fairy Council members were seated in. His teacher in The History and Philosophy of evil class, almost gave Foop the creeps as he looked to the front of the class, but he plastered an evil smile on his lips.

The teacher is wearing a black robe, holding a rapier in his other hand and his head was covered by his hood, only grey empty eyes reading over the note Foop just handed him. Also around his neck was a pink cut off human hand, hanging by a thin rope as a terror charm.

This is his teacher, as the nameplate on the teacher's desk informed Foop, his name is Mr Grim Reaper.

"Why Foop, long time no see." His teacher smirked. "I take it that's the apology letter for me?"

Foop nodded his head, "Indeed it is Mr Grim Reaper. Or is it here just Mr Reaper?"

Mr Grim Reaper took the note and read it over. "No no Foop, Mr Grim Reaper is just fine. And thank you for getting it. Now please take the last book: The Black Death and other history horrors of earth and take your place."

Foop nodded his head, he picked the book up and flew past all the other students. Everyone was laughing at him, pointing fingers and some even tried hitting him with spare rubbers, but Foop swallowed his hate down as he got to the last desk. Poof looked at Foop a little apologetic that he got him into trouble, and the class was hammering it out on the poor Anti-Fairy.

From his place Foop decided to check out who were all the other students in this lesson: He could tell there were, front row: Monty the Vampire who was wearing a red cape, dark blue trousers and a green top, Mona his twin sister who was dressed in a violet dress and has brown hair pinned to her head (Vampire twins) and Karsten (Hardees son) dressed in the same blue long roman robe like the original Hardees, then came Diva (Ursula's daughter) who was sitting in a bathtub filled with water to keep her alive, she was sporting an eal shaped body and having to move a few times around the bathtub, then comes Liam (Pennywise the Clown's son) who basically looks exactly like his father, only he was wearing blue trousers and the same white top, and Isabella (The Snow Queens daughter) wearing a dark blue long dress with empty white eyes and long white hair hanging down her back, all of them were in the second row. And in the last row next to him, Poof. Poof seems to be smirking, he hasn't changed his style from the first lesson, thinking he could claim Foop as another team partner for this lesson.

But Foop was sure evil won't learn anything about partner shipping unless it was how to stab the other in the back.

'I wonder what I missed so far,' Foop asked himself and then faced Mr Grim Reaper.

His teacher just finished reading his note, he shook his head, filed it away and then picked his rapier up, pointing it at Foop.

Foop's face heated up instantly as he was poofed away from the front of the class to the back and next to Poof. His things were taken out of his backpack, placed on the desk quickly, his pens, paper, his History and Philosophy of Evil book, his homework book and a drawing notepad.

"Foop," Mr Grim Reaper began opening the lesson for the Anti-Fairy, "For coming 5 minutes too late to class, you will be staying 5 minutes longer, meaning you will only have 45 minutes for lunch later on. Am I understood?"

Poof quickly looked up from his worksheet, Poof knew it was his fault Foop was late and didn't want his 'friend' to sit his fault off. Quickly Poof raised his hand.

Poof, "Sir, that is not fair, I'm willing to stay longer for him, because-"

Foop blinked annoyed, he felt his anger burning through his veins. This was for Foop the final straw.

"POOF!" Foop snapped and poofed Poof back in his seat, "THIS IS MY PUNISHMENT, SO LET ME TAKE IT! YOU ARE NOT MY FATHER AND HAVE A RIGHT TO TELL ME WHAT I CAN AND CAN NOT DO!"

The entire class froze and stared at Foop's sudden temper outburst. But it had to be said, Poof had been bottling into Foop his anger ever since the first lesson.

Foop calmed down and faced his teacher, "My apologies Mr Grim Reaper, I accept the punishment. I will stay behind and not complain about it. And for whatever else you wish to do to me, I will take it on as the little 'bad boy' I am, sir."

Mr Grim Reaper nodded his head, Foop picked his papers back up again and read the worksheet to start his work over it, as well as taking note what was written on the blackboard.

Mr Grim Reaper blinked and applauded silently, he picked his chalk up and wrote another quote down to his long list of explanations about being evil.

"Very good job Foop, this was the next point I was going to be discussing. Class, once one has sustained ones rule, make sure you can hold the power over your 'subjects' lives, their income, lands and homes. You will have to do whatever it takes to keep your 'captured nation' loyal to you and fulfil all your biddings. And if you are in a team effort to rule, then discuss with your co-ruler who is first and who is second etc." Mr Grim Reaper explained.

The class nodded and as Foop has written out the last point he wrote down the new explanation from the teacher. Makes perfect sense.

"Ok everyone, now open your: History and Philosophy of evil books. In their hundreds of evil rulers, dictators or just bad people are explained and drawings of them are there as well. Each of you chose one of the people and start writing on an A4 paper the description of the people." Mr Grim Reaper ordered.

The class nodded and everyone picked at random a person out. Foop liked everyone he was reading before his monocle, but to be sure he doesn't pick a doubled person, he decided to do a quick scanning spell on everyone to find out who has chosen who, so quickly.

"Ok, Poof has chosen Countess Elizabeth Bathory, Diva has picked Captain Blackbeard, Isabella chose Joseph Viserionovich Stalin, Liam chose Adolf Hitler, Monty picked Ivan the Terrible, Mona has picked Nero from Rome, Karsten chose Reinhard Heydrich, so I think I'll take then Vlad the Impaler," Foop whispered to himself and began his research.

Foop flew to the back of the classroom, which had a bookcase filled with billions of autobiographies of every single evil person in existence, and he picked the book about Vlad the Impaler.

A short while later every other student had a book about their chosen horror person, read it through quickly before then picking a few important points about them out to discuss with the class.

Just as everyone had the last info about their evil person written down, they heard on Mr Grim Reapers desk a sudden scream ringing. Mr Grim Reaper smirked at Mona and Poof's scared faces, he tapped on a head of a chopped of figurine and smiled once more.

"Sorry for scaring you all guy's. But this means in my class: Time is up. Now I want in pairs of two each of you to read out who you've chosen as your most vicious or evil person. We begin with Poof and Foop please." Mr Grim Reaper explained.

Foop groaned and rubbed his head, ' _Of course, let the too late boy be the first to read out, against his stupid pink haired counterpart!'_

Foop and Poof both picked their notes up and flew to the front of the classroom. Karsten and Liam giggled a bit and Liam spat a spitball towards Foop's head. Foop sighed, rubbed it off the back of his head and turned to the front of the class, next to Poof.

Poof smiled a bit at everyone. But Poof saw in all 6 student's eyes deep black pits of hate. Some were snapping at the 'good Fairie' and Karsten poofed up a pink haired small doll and was strangling it, before passing it on. Next, Mona had the doll, she bit into the side neck of it pretending to drink the doll. She smirked passing it to her twin brother Monty. Monty giggled, rammed his hand through the puppet and seem to be pulling Poof's guts out.

Diva got the doll next, she snickered at Poof's scared face and she held the doll for a full 3 seconds underwater with no transformation spell, so drowning Poof eventually. Liam rolled his eyes and fished the wet doll out of her tank, he picked a red balloon up, filled it with gas before suffocating the puppet with it until the dolls eyes bulged from its socket. Isabella rolled her eyes, snatched it from Liam before freezing the entire doll in 2 inches of ice cold ice. Before shattering the doll in a billion snowflake-like pieces.

Poof understood that he was being threatened by the other evil kids and the class was cursing Poof out just for the fact of his existence. And that he should watch his back throughout the rest of the semester from all the bad guys. Because they were going to make his life a living hell.

"Poof, if you please?" Mr Grim Reaper asked facing the teen.

Poof snapped himself back and saw the class still looking at him. But seeing the doll now just lying at his place like a corpse, Poof got the message.

'Don't cross us.'

"I... I've..." Poof said, but he couldn't concentrate on his work, now that he was on a threat list of the class.

Mr Grim Reaper sighed, "Poof, no matter what the circumstances, if you want to be a 'ruler' over your captured nation you will have to work the courage up why you should be the leader over them and speak out. If anyone questions your rule, make sure you know how to control them."

Foop blinked, he scanned everyone and also saw the doll. He sighed and glared at Karsten for threatening his counterpart like that. But he couldn't let Poof's fear from the class become his own.

"What about you Foop? Have you got more courage to speak rather then Poof?" Mr Grim Reaper asked the Anti-Fairy.

Foop shot to everyone a death glare, 'Anyone wanna threaten me, then they can find themselves on my beating list.'

The class just looked to the front at Foop. They didn't have anything against him (minus Monty but you know that already), so they just waited for the Anti-Fairy to catch himself again.

Foop nodded his head, swallowed his fear down and simply imagined everyone wearing pink tutus, not only did that fantasy take away the fear factor over: two Vampires, a sea witch, the snow queen, a nightmare enduring clown and a grim reaper junior from Greece, but also made him chuckle quietly and helped him focus better on giving his speech.

"Well everyone, I chose Vlad III, Prince of Wallachia. Born in 1431 and he died between 1476 and 1477, he was a member of the House of Draculesti. He was a three-time Voivode of Wallachia, ruling mainly from 1456 to 1462, the period of the incipient Ottoman conquest of the Balkans. His father, Vlad II Dracul, was a member of the Order of the Dragon, which was founded to protect Christianity in Eastern Europe. As the cognomen "The Impaler" suggests, his practice of impaling his enemies is part of his historical reputation. During his lifetime, his reputation for excessive cruelty spread abroad, to Germany and elsewhere in Europe. The name of the vampire Count Dracula in Bram Stoker's 1897 novel Dracula was inspired by Vlad's patronymic and reputation." Foop explained, reading of his speech cards and looking every now and again up at the class.

The class smiled, they understood Foop's description of his characteristic, it was informative and understandable. The class applauded Foop and he also handed everyone a piece of paper with the information he's gathered from the book.

The History and Philosophy of evil class thanked them and then everyone's attention turned back round to Mr Grim Reaper.

The older man smiled and wrapped his black hooded cloke around his body tighter, he nodded his head.

"I'm very impressed Foop, I'm guessing your father taught you to speak out to your 'subjects'?" Mr Grim Reaper asked smiling at Foop.

Foop nodded his head, "Being his only heir to the Anti-Fairy Kingdome he's taught me from a young age to not fear those before us, but speak out your mind and speak about a subject one can understand, or in this case what one was taught."

Mr Grim Reaper smiled and nodded his head, "Good point. Anyhow, Poof Fairywrinkle Cosma, I do hope this was just a one time silence from you. You need to get your courage up to speak to your own subjects. If you can't speak your mind, an opinion or speak to the wider public openly then you will be struck down quicker then you can work on your evil plans. Understand?"

Poof's face turned bright red as the 6 other class members were chuckling against his small fear over speaking in public.

Something about this class was giving Poof the creeps. Maybe because he is the only Fairy who actually wants to understand and study the villain's perspective of life, and work out why they are the way they are?

Mr Grim Reaper glared at the class to shut up, "Poof and Foop, please be seated."

Poof and Foop nodded their heads, Poof headed to his last row desk on the left-hand side row and Foop flew to the last row in the furthest corner. They opened their books where their speech and explanations were written out and then faced the teacher for the continuation of the lesson.

Diva the Sea witch rose her hand in the air, she had a question for their teacher.

"Mr Reaper, does the villain follow any motto during their evil life?" Diva asked.

Mr Grim Reaper smirked, "Indeed we do. And class, I'd like you all to write these two mottos on your next page, one underneath the other with a separation of 2 lines please."

The Grim Reaper walked up to the blackboard and wrote the two evil villain mottos out.

"Our mottos are: First Conquer, Create, Cheat and Crush. Or also known as the 4 Cruel Cs. The first C stands for Conquer: A villain has to conquer over the area he wishes to change or rule. The second C stands for Create: he or she has to create either a plan or a discussion and plausible reasons why he or she should be the ruler over the captured nation, the third C stands for Cheat: if somebody wants to challenge your rule, put then everything into motion to keep you on top and those challengers in second place and the fourth C stands for Crush: crush the people who refuse to listen to your plans and ideas. You then crush their worthless bodies to dust. In any given way. The evilest of people as you know have followed these simple Cs and have been very successful. After working over the 4 Cs then comes the SOT. Stay on top. Don't let anybody throw you off your throne. Do whatever it takes, even change peoples minds about things on a daily basis or change the area to keep your subjects loyal to you. If you drive your conquered subjects away from your area then nobody is there to do your bidding. You yourself as a villain have to change daily to keep the people loyal to you." Mr Grim Reaper explained.

The class wrote the mottos down and nodded their heads, sounds reasonable enough; if you are a villain.

Karsten smiled at Mr Grim Reaper, "Thank's sir."

The Grim Reaper nodded his head, before opening the book once more.

"Now I will tell you all a tale about the evil's problem in various fairy tales, try and take notes and see how you would avoid the same problems for the rest of the lesson." Mr Grim Reaper instructed.

The class nodded, opened to page 3 and listened to his story whiles writing out what they would have done differently.

"Once upon a time there was a small man, he was given a very special name... the name no one ever knew. One day he came across a beautiful young woman, who was locked up by the King of the Land. The woman was sitting in front of a massive pile of straw and was asked to weave this straw to gold. But she couldn't do it. The man offered her his help and he has done what was asked from him for the 3 days. For 3 days straight she asked for his help and for 3 days straight this man weaved straw into gold and was given a few nice looking objects from this woman. But on the 3rd day, the young woman had nothing else to give. "Tell you what." The stranger spoke out to the young woman. "Give me your first born child from the King, and I'll never ask for anything ever again." Despite feeling like she was betraying her King, she has no choice. The man completed the task and vanished once more. The next morning the King came down and was overjoyed with her talent, that he asked her to marry him. The woman accepted and a grand wedding was held in the kingdom. A few months later the new Queen asked various people around her palace to go to town and keep an eye out for a small man in a white beard and wearing a green costume. From that man, they must uncover his name. The servants promised to help and promised never to tell anyone she has employed them with that task. On the first day, the little man returned. The new Queen asked him: "Is your name Tom, Philip, Alexander?" The small man chuckled and shook his head: "Wrong, wrong and wrong a third time my Queen. See you next week." The little man left and the Queen was left to wonder. This went on for a few months until one evening as a wood carver was out in the forest he could hear someone singing: "Oh how good that no one knows, that my name is Rumpelstiltskin." The woodcarver followed the voice and saw it was the small man who wanted the queens baby. Not wasting any time he shot back to the castle, required an audience with the new Queen and informed her of the little man's name. The Queen faced the man dead on: "Are you 100% sure his name is Rumpelstiltskin?" The man nodded his head: "100% your highness, I've seen the same man as he was asking you for his name." The Queen nodded her head: "Very well, we will see if its true. If so then you will be gladly rewarded for it." The woodcarver thanked her and the next morning the little man came again. This time the little Princess was born already. The King and Queen faced the little man. "So your highness." The little man asked the Queen. "What is my name?" "Is it; John, Peter, Rumpelstiltskin?" The Queen asked facing the man. The little man blinked and then suddenly screamed, "THIS IS UNACCEPTABLE! HOW DID YOU FIND OUT?" "You were singing your name out loud in the forest last night, I had my window open and could hear you." The Queen simply stated. The little man sighed and bowed his head down; "You have very good ears, my Queen. I shall take my leave and never return. You may keep your baby." The little man glared at them and left them to be. The Queen, King and their Princess lived happily ever after." Mr Grim Reaper read out.

The class nodded their heads and have written whiles he was reading the tale out what they would have done differently, everyone has risen their hands in the air.

Mr Grim Reaper got up, picked a piece of chalk up and walked up to the board. "So children, you've now heard the tale. What would you all have done differently than the actual villain in the tale? Yes, Mona?"

"Well sir, for starters: I wouldn't have revealed my name if that was the tool I was using against someone. Keep it secret and don't talk it out whiles the mystery trial is on, and don't write it down." Mona explained.

All the kids wrote that down also and nodded their heads, Mr Grim Reaper nodded his head and wrote that down as the first point on the board.

"Correct, it was through his revelation of his name that he was defeated. What else did he do wrong?" Mr Grim Reaper asked, "Yes, Poof?"

"Mr Rumpelstilskin also asked for too many valuables from the same person. Through the threat of the child, the Queen did everything to protect it from having to give her baby up. He should have just accepted the small pays, say the Queen is indebted to him and should pay him out after the next tax return from the nation." Poof explained.

The class nodded their heads and so did the Grim Reaper, "Correct, it was by that threat that she has done everything to make it not come true. What else did Rumpelstiltskin do wrong?"

"He should have left the Queen alone, after beating her a few times he should have left and find himself a new victim. That way his pride wouldn't have been hurt." Isabella explained.

Mr Grim Reaper smiled, "Well done. That's all true. Had Rumpelstiltskin not done all these things he would have won against the Queen. Just take the baby, don't let himself be bribed into anything else, especially something as pointless as a name and leave. Never to see the Queen again."

The students nodded their heads. It sounds reasonable. Then they each were asked to read about various torture devices used throughout history for the rest of the hour.

Mr Grim Reaper scanned the students as they were deep in the gruesome cruel world of literacy. Out of every student in the class, he felt a normal evil vibe... except for Foop. He was more than evil. Mr Grim Reaper was scared a bit that Foop could snap and turn everybody into a stuffed toy, he could just read in Foop's eyes that he was in a very, very bad mood over something.

The Grim Reaper looked to the front and then towards Poof, he was sure Poof was the cause of Foop's bad mood and maybe also the reason he was late, Poof was after all the last student to enter his classroom before Foop.

He remembers as Foop was born that he had turned Anti-Fairy world once into 'Care world' and Fairy world had their magic and colours drained. But today something must be really off, Foop was to calm to be the same young boy who was evil to the core. Mr Grim Reaper had to get to the bottom of it.

After having the students finish they packed up. But the Grim Reaper held Foop down.

"Everyone please leave the classroom, Foop please stay behind. I need to speak with you." The Grim Reaper instructed.

Monty, Mona, Diva, Isabella, Liam and Karsten all nodded their heads, packed their bags before leaving the classroom and heading out towards lunch.

Foop blinked, he packed his own things, but remained seated looking at the Grim Reaper. Poof also stayed seated and looked at him confused.

Mr Grim Reaper looked at the Fairy boy in a bad mood, "Poof please leave the classroom as well."

"Not until I know what you are going to do to Foop," Poof said trying to stand up to him.

"I have something to discuss with him, now if you please-" Mr Grim Reaper instructed, but was then cut off.

"If it's about him being too late then please don't punish him." Poof begged, tears almost falling from his face, "Mr Grim Reaper, it was my fault, I distracted him by chatting him up in the hallway, that's why he arrived a few seconds too late, please if there is a punishment for him then let me take it instead."

Foop shot to Poof a death glare, "Poof are you heavy of hearing? Leave the room now and go to the lunch room if you don't want to miss lunch. If Mr Grim Reaper says he needs to speak to me alone then he needs to speak to me!"

Poof glared back at Foop, "I won't leave until I know; you are ok Foop."

Foop banged his head on the table and looked at Mr Grim Reaper, he chuckled and shook his head.

"Poof, really don't worry. Foop is in no trouble, but I do have to speak to him in private. He will be out shortly. If you have to Poof wait outside for him." Mr Grim Reaper instructed pointing at the door, "If you don't want to leave then I will suspend you from class for 2 days."

Poof blinked, he sighed and had no choice but to trust Mr Grim Reaper and Foop, he nodded his head and then flew out of the classroom. Foop sighed and rubbed over his head, he was feeling tired all over again.

Mr Grim Reaper was chuckling and smirking again as he was looking at Foop.

"Well, well Foop. It's only the first day and you are already getting yourself into trouble and stress. Its just about 12 AM and you are already low on your own power supplies. This does not come from sports or any physical form, lad. So it must be mental. What happened Foop?" Mr Grim Reaper asked the boy.

Foop sighed, "I'm sorry sir, I've been sleeping badly, and I'm under a lot of stress, even if its just the first day of High School."

Mr Grim Reaper blinked, "What is causing you this stress, Foop?"

Foop could feel his blood run cold, his anger was spiking and he was shaking with fury. He just simply pointed to the desk next to him in the classroom. Mr Grim Reaper blinked and nodded his head.

"Is Poof the cause of your discomfort?" Mr Grim Reaper asked him.

Foop nodded his head, "The pink haired lad is in all 3 of my classes: Magic 101, The History and Philosophy of Evil and my last class: Sports flying directly after lunch. With Poof being around me throughout the entire High school year, 261 days out of 360 I won't have many days to plot his very own downfall."

Mr Grim Reaper smirked a bit, "Why is Poof following you around like a stray dog?"

"If I knew the reason I might know a way out of it Mr Grim Reaper." Foop sighed and hung his head, "But nothing is coming to my own mind. Only that I have to get away from him. Even if it means taking online classes instead of this."

The teacher nodded his head, he pointed to the back of the classroom and asked Foop to stand there, he got up, lifted his sabre and walked next to Foop. Using his massive sabre he swung it as if he was cutting the air in half.

Foop blinked shocked, his teacher has just created a cut into thin air. They were shown the classroom during his lessons. Foop couldn't hear what was being done on the other side, but a short while later Mr Grim Reaper closed the cut again after examining the students once more. He seems to be smirking at Foop with an idea.

"So... why don't you take this as your advantage Foop?" Mr Grim Reaper asked smirking at Foop.

Foop blinked, "And what for an advantage do I have by having Poof stare down at me all the time?"

"Well Foop,... if Poof is in all your classes as well... then maybe you could study him. Study Poof as much as he is studying you. The more you know of your opposite, the easier it would be to overpower him. Or even better... be his friend. Oh, what for a perfect plan Foop." Mr Grim Reaper said clapping like a child at Christmas.

"Why should I see Poof as anything more than my enemy?" Foop asked confused.

Mr Grim Reaper smirked, "Well... I wasn't planning on teaching many students this... because I hope it can sink in sooner or later. Well Foop, win Poof's trust over, be his friend, become more than friends, and then... break his trust and spirit. Once Poof is out of the picture for good, then no one will ever underestimate your powers ever again."

Foop started putting the pieces together. And an evil glint shot through his eyes. Foop nodded, shook Mr Grim Reapers skeleton hand and then flew out of the classroom.

'Perfect idea.' Was Foop's last thought as he flew to the lunch room.

It was lunchtime and Foop was hungry.

* * *

Foop flew towards the lunch room, it was a bit strange that he didn't come across any other student here at the Fairy High school, then Foop knew why, everyone was already in the lunch room and enjoying their lunches.

Foop reached the room and entered it, he heard loud chatter around the place as he scanned all the tables, using a spell he could tell who was where. One table has Noah, Sophia, Milla and Astrid at it. Then came: Tanzy, Florence, Olivia and Peter, table three had: Diva, Karsten, Liam and Isabella, table four: Mona and Monty, and they didn't seem to want to be disturbed whiles drinking a pouch of blood.

Suddenly from the last table, he heard his name being called.

"Foop, we've saved you a seat." Foop heard Anti-Goldie call out.

Foop sighed, he looked towards his ex-girlfriend. Anti-Goldie Anti-Goldenglow was sitting at a table, wearing a red dress and striped leggings, Goldie Goldenglow was also sitting at the same table wearing a white dress and silver high heals, and Poof was seated at the table also.

Foop gritted his teeth and wanted to leave again, but with a sudden poof Foop disappeared from the spot and was seated next to Poof and Anti-Goldie with his lunch on the table.

Foop sighed, "Fine I'll sit with you three. Hi Anti-Goldie, good to see you again."

Anti-Goldie smiled as she rammed a sharp knife into a moving and live octopus stew that she had created for herself to eat. Foop rolled his eyes, he was eating: Sandwiches with peanut butter on it, and drinking: English tea. Poof has: Chips and some fish fingers and to drink a chocolate milkshake with whipped cream. (which is also another explanation for his overweight), and Goldie Goldenglow was consuming: Fruit salad and orange juice.

"Hi Foop, why were you late for lunch?" Anti-Goldie asked her ex.

Foop rolled his eyes in his head, "I've had to sit a bit of time off for being late this morning in the lesson: The History and Philosophy of Evil. So I just completed my homework and had a chat with Mr Grim Reaper. He's a good teacher."

Anti-Goldie nodded her head, "Quite cool. I've heard about the catastrophe from Isabella. Oh brother Poof, that was really unfair of you."

Poof just shrugged his shoulders, "Not my problem Foop is so easily distracted through talking."

Goldie nodded her head, Foop just sighed and continued eating his lunch before their next lesson would begin.

"What are your next lessons actually; Goldie and Anti-Goldie?" Poof asked looking at the two girls.

Goldie smiled, "I'm taking singing lessons with Miss Tune."

"I'm taking Voodoo Destruction of nature's powers." Anti-Goldie snickered and fished out of her backpack a voodoo doll made about Goldie, with 8 pins in it. "I made this before class started."

Goldie rolled her eyes, "Very good depiction of me Anti-Goldie. Just don't hurt me in real life, otherwise, you can get expelled."

"Don't worry Goldie, I'll only try and make your life a living hell!" Anti-Goldie snickered.

Foop banged his head on the table, "Pull yourself together AG."

"Yes, yes Foop," Anti-Goldie said rolling her eyes.

The 4 'friends' continued eating their meals, as Poof and Goldie finished they excused themselves and left the lunch room.

Now that Anti-Goldie and Foop were alone Anti-Goldie could finally open herself up to Foop.

"Foop; what was all that about?" Anti-Goldie asked glaring at her ex-boyfriend.

Foop blinked, "What do you mean Anti-Goldie?"

"Well, your bad mood swings towards Poof, we haven't even been in school for more than 3 hours and yet you already look like Poof has pulled your underpants over your head again. What happened?" Anti-Goldie asked.

Foop gritted his teeth together, "Poof has selected all 3 of the same classes as I have. Magic 101, The History and Philosophy of Evil, and now Sports later on."

Anti-Goldie blinked, "Why? What is Poof getting out of following you all the time? Well, I know magic so he can follow his parents in the Godparent role, the sport; well you must admit he is one of the fittest students at this school, but evil?"

"I have my own theory, that idiot wants to try everything to beat me in the one to one combats the Fairies and Anti-Fairies have every now and then. But not with me." Foop explained gritting his teeth.

But Anti-Goldie shook her head, "I doubt it, otherwise he could have attacked you now."

"Who knows," Foop said and the two continued eating their lunches.

After Foop was done he apologised to Anti-Goldie and left to the bathroom. He needed some alone time before being forced to face Poof for the last hour.

* * *

With Foop

Foop flew to the student boys toilets, he checked his pocket watch and read that he had another 5 minutes before the next class. The one where Poof was going to be in it. Gah.

Foop flew to the toilet and finished his job quickly. After emptying his bladder he flushed the toilet, flew to the sink and disinfected his hands. Then Foop stared at his reflection.

His purple eyes were almost red out of tears, his raven black hair needed a quick comb through which he did, his face was glowing a dark purple blushing aura out of anger. And his suit was all still clean and neat. What was facing Foop was a handsome young man. But on the inside, he felt like he was ugly.

His emotions were still on a roller coaster, and he couldn't calm down. Foop checked his watch again, 4 minutes.

 _'What am I going to do with Poof? If what he says is true and he is in all my classes then I won't find a minutes peace to plot against him.' Foop thought._

But then another thought passed through his mind. _'Wait a sec-, if what Poof says is true, and he wants to study the enemies side. Make them weaker against the hero. Then maybe I should study the hero in return. I know all the classes are full as Miss Wittlefeather has said, but Poof is in all my classes. So I just have to watch him and learn from his accomplishments and mistakes.'_

Foop nodded, as he felt ready the bell rang. Time for sports. Foop flew from the bathroom directly to the sports hall. Wondering what the teacher has planned for them today.

 _'And don't forget Poof.' His mind added._

Foop just bit his tongue and flew to the sports hall, where he meets up with the other students, and Poof. Foop gritted his teeth as all 16 students, Pixies, Fairies, Anti-Fairies and Spirits were lead into the changing rooms. The boys on the left and the girls on the right-hand side of the room. Only, on the good side, there were 9 students and the bad had 7.

Foop hoped this won't have any consequences on the actual lesson.

* * *

BlackBlizzard: "Oh my gawd. Quanktum is being awesome! Praise this awesome! I loved this entire chapter! Squealed in my seat! I hope you guys enjoyed it as much as I did! Remember to Review, Fave, or Follow! Lovelies~"

Quanktumspirit: "Your welcome and true. Please review."


	3. Chapter 3 The racism continues

Chapter 03 The racism continues

Quanktumspirit: "I'm fantastic? BlackBlizzard is just as good, if not better. Thanks for your help BB. :). You've done an excellent job. But my apologies that I had to re-write it."

* * *

As the male students got changed in the changing rooms into the schools sports uniform with their magic; a lot of students could tell that Sport wasn't on Foop's 'hit list', Foop is slim and tall and didn't look like he owned a press bench, or even knew a thing about sports, other than running.

Back in Foop's youthhood, sure, he could beat on a few kids down, but here in High school, he looks like he could end up being the weakest link. Now he was faced with eighteen teenagers good and evil, that might as well kill each other on the playing field if given the chance.

The students were 10 females and 8 males students, but putting them all into the ration over good VS evil, there were 7 evil and 11 good students, or to be more exact: Good: Poof, Tanzy, Olivia, Florence, Astrid, Peter, Milla, Maralyn, Silvermist, Noah and Sophia were the good students. And the bad were: Foop, Monty, Mona, Karsten, Diva, Liam and Isabella.

Foop swallowed a bit as he was leaving the changing room in his sports uniform, he left his monocle in his safe and placed a magical seeing eye barrier over his eyes so he won't go blind and can still see what is going on around him, he headed out onto the playing field.

A few good kids looked up and they seem to have smiled at him, Foop raised a confused eyebrow and gave them an annoyed look in return.

"Hey, Poof," Florence the Goat kid called out towards Foop.

Foop blinked and looked behind himself, and then noticed that Poof has followed him closely behind as they left the changing rooms. Poof was also wearing the sports uniform, the shirt fitting his slim tight muscles, his black shorts going down his strong legs and the white trainers fitted Poof's feet. Poof quickly darted past Foop and walked to the good kids, who all talked with Poof and asked him what he did for the second lesson.

Foop sighed, rubbed his head from a sure growing headache and headed out towards the evil students, but just as he could walk further he suddenly felt himself fall forward. The good students halted their discussion and looked at the teenager.

 _'WHO THE HELL!_ ' Foop thought mad and looked at the other kids.

But Poof has beaten him to the punch, he flew away from the good kids and seem to be glaring at Noah with fury in his eyes.

"NOAH! Don't trip any student, let alone a bad student, up." Poof snapped at Noah.

Noah just snickered, "Oh, I just thought Foop can't see anything anyway, so he won't see where he's going."

Foop saw that all the evil kids shot to him a disgusted look after they left the changing rooms as well. Foop felt his temper spiking. It was embarrassing enough that he was tripped up, but that Poof rose up to defend him? That was the final straw for Foop.

"I can defend myself, Poof!" Foop sneered at his counterpart.

Just as Foop was looking out for Noah, to cut his tongue out and make him lick his boots, the Rapunzel child has already vanished with his sister Sophia to the back of the good students and was being protected by the other goodies.

Foop gritted his teeth together to not create an earthquake on the ground in the sports hall to have Noah fall one floor below him, he wasn't worth getting expelled for. All the female students have left their changing rooms as well and were mingling among themselves a bit before the sports teacher would arrive.

Foop decided to check out who was on the bad side and the good. The good students were: Poof, Tanzy, Peter, Olivia, Florence, Astrid, Milla, Silvermist, Maralyn and the twins Noah and Sophia. Whiles the bad students had: himself, Monty, Mona, Diva, Isabella, Liam and Karsten. So the rates between good and bad were standing at 11 good and 7 bad.

 _'Oh well, we will just have to make the best out of the situation.'_ Foop thought and began with a few stretch movements.

Foop and the other baddies were pacing around the back part of the gym whiles all the good were on the other half of the field.

Foop looked a few times over to the good students, and seem to be glaring at Poof throughout the warming exercise. Suddenly he felt someone next to him and grabbed his hand.

"Huh?" Foop said and turned his head round.

Foop saw Poof was hovering right next to him, shooting to Foop a warning glare and tapping his foot impatient on the ground. Foop tilted his head to the side, wondering what was wrong with him. But Poof's glare on Foop didn't cool off.

Foop sighed, might as well get this over with, "What do you want Poof? Stop looking at me as if I'm a murderer."

"What are you up to Foop? Don't you dare think about going and plotting revenge against anyone here at the school. You know you could get expelled all over again and then end up on the uneducated list!" Poof sneered at his counterpart.

Foop groaned, "Poof please, for once stop putting your nose in my god damn business! It's my choice if I extract my revenge against the others or not."

Poof's mouth dropped down, "Wait a sec, you don't want to harm Noah after what he's done to you? And you used the word, please? My goodness Foop, what did Alternat school do to you? Huh? Where's the big bad Foop? The evilest villain in the century? Where is he?"

Poof grabbed a hold of Foop and shook him through, Foop groaned as the other evil kids seem to be chuckling, Foop saw Isabella signing with her hands giggling.

'Poof and Foop are sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G, first comes love, then comes marriage, then comes Poof and Foop in a twin baby carriage.' Isabella signed in sign language and giggled.

Foop backed away from Poof and glared at him first, but then he remembers the plan Mr Grim Reaper told him about: _'Make Poof one of your few friends.'_

And he won't get anywhere if he hexs Poof into a boxing sack or something else, but he has to take his charm with a bitter taste of fish oil. Foop sighed, got rid of all the bad thoughts against Poof: which is basically all of them, and he started trying to think good things about Poof.

The only good thought Foop could come up with at the moment is; ' _Poof is good looking. It will have to do.'_

Foop sighed again and then hexed a soft smile on his lips. Foop walked up to Poof and smiled at him softly.

"Well Poof, my evil Foop is hiding in the corner of my heart. I'm keeping him hidden and calm so I won't get expelled after only 3 lessons." Foop explained calmly. "Plus, with being kind and not kill every student who crosses my path, I might gain a few followers for my evil rule in a few years time."

Poof blinked and raised a confused eyebrow, "Seriously Foop?"

"' _groaning_ ', Poof I just want someone in my classes to accept me who I am and be a friend. I won't get anywhere if I poof every student into a solid ice or salt statue to decorate my backyard." Foop snapped at Poof, "I just want someone to accept me for who I am, but I seem to have only gotten a Fairy boy who seems to be interested in reading every single goddam emotion I'm ever feeling!"

Poof backed away shocked, Foop's sudden temper outburst was unexpected. But he also figured out what he was talking about.

"Woah, calm down Foop. I didn't mean to snoop into your private business. How you educate yourself is your own business. Foop, I just wish to become a good friend of yours." Poof explained smiling at him happily.

Foop glared at Poof, "Yeah right, you Poof becoming my friend? Hah. Don't make me laugh Poof. So far you've only managed to follow me around like a lost stray puppy!"

Poof blinked, "Look Foop, I'm sorry I've confused you by picking the same 3 classes, I'm sorry I've saved you a seat at the lunch room for lunch. And I'm also sorry that we are team partners in the Magic lesson. But please don't keep snapping at me about it. It's just how fate has it in store."

"If that's so Poof then fate has an odd sense of humour." Foop sneered glaring at Poof, "I will have to accept these 3 facts. But Poof, don't you even think about trying to make anything more about it then it already is. We will return to our villain and hero roles respectively after the year is up."

The villain kids chuckled and the hero children rolled their eyes, not that it was any of their business.

Poof blinked, "But Foop-"

To Foop's luck, the main door of the sports hall was suddenly opened, loud trumpet sounds came with a row of adult Fairies flying in lining up the side entrance for their sports teacher.

"PRESENTING THE ALL MIGHTY AND POWERFULL JORGEN VON STRANGLE!" The head Fairy council member called out, reading of a scroll of paper.

The adults all vanished within seconds after the readout, and Jorgen von Strangle was standing in the sports lesson. Most students were shaking with fear, Foop wasn't, but he wasn't amused that Jorgen was going to be their teacher.

"Jorgen-" Foop sneered warning him not to try anything.

"Von Strangle," Poof added and crossed his arms.

Jorgen von Strangle sighed as he scanned over all the students he had to teach. He sighed and rubbed his head as if a headache was coming to him.

"So you all sad excuses of living beings have selected the Sports Flying Directional course for this school year. Well, let me tell you all! I'M GOING TO MAKE THE NEXT 8 MONTHS OF YOUR LIVES A LIVING HELL THAT YOU'D WISHED YOU COULD HAVE PICKED A KNITTING CLASS RATHER THEN SPORTS!" Jorgen bellowed as loudly as he could.

Suddenly he raised his wand, the good team was separated from the bad all over again. The good students on the left-hand side of the sports field and the bad students all on the right-hand side.

"In my lessons, you all are going to be playing for your lives. Anyone who dies will not even get the right to be buried! In every given circumstance it's a life and death situation and I am here to teach you how to fire and attack correctly!" Jorgen screamed at everyone.

Suddenly the class was interrupted by a white elf appearing, with a note in his hand.

"Excuse me Mr Strangle. But it's in the school protocol that a teacher is not to force physical or emotional abuse on its students, so, please. Just teach these kind and polite kids about sports and not mass homicide." The elf spoke up handing Jorgen a note.

Jorgen sighed, he grabbed a hold of the elf and strangled him before throwing him through a swirling portal to disappear.

"Ok, so I won't be teaching any of you how to smash the others face in. But I will make you all work hard for the good grade. That means running, throwing, climbing, jumping and anything else I can come up with!" Jorgen bellowed.

Whiles Jorgen von Strangle was chatting up on/ screaming about the Sports rules and regulations what everyone had to do, Foop felt someone sneak their hand into his own and Foop felt a pair of eyes on him.

Foop blinked and saw it was Monty the Vampire. The teen looked around to the others and then faced Foop with a slightly nervous look on his face. He and Foop were hiding right beside one another. What a coincidence! Enemy next to enemy! But wait, they were on the same team! What could go wrong? as Timmy Turner once said.

"Foop, we need to discuss something, please," Monty whispered to him.

Foop blinked, "About what?"

"Have you counted all the good students VS the bad?" Monty asked nervously.

Foop blinked, after a quick count he nodded his head, "Yes we are standing at; 7 bad VS 11 good students."

"We have me, you, Mona, Diva, Isabella, Liam and Karsten on the bad side," Monty explained. "And the good side? They have, Poof, Tanzy, Peter, Olivia, Florence, Astrid, Milla, Silvermist, Maralyn and the twins Noah and Sophia."

Foop sighed, "And? What's your point, Monty?"

"Foop, my point is that we all are going to be beaten by the good quicker then we can learn what for a sports lesson our teacher is instructing us to perform. Knowing Jorgen von Strangle we won't be given the rule book about said sports, but thrust into a warzone quicker then we can blink." Monty explained.

"I see. Ok, everyone." Foop said making the other evil kids face him, "Are any one of us any good at sports? Running, ducking, catching, throwing ect?"

None of the evil kids raised their hands, but all were looking already very scared at Foop, Foop sighed and pinched his nose in frustration, this was going to be a disaster and not the way he likes it.

"EVERYONE INTO POSITION!" Jorgen von Strangle bellowed, "GET READY FOR DODGEBALL!"

Quickly Foop nodded and everyone raced into position. Foop sighed and stood to one side somewhere in the centre area of the field. He sighed and did a few last minute stretch exercises before getting ready to run.

Just then Foop noticed Monty flying behind him, and seem to be nodding at him. Whiles burning holes into the back of his head.

"Foop..." Monty spoke up facing the blue teen, "If... if we don't make it out of here alive... I just want you to know that..."

Foop raised a confused eyebrow, this was way out of character for Monty to be caring about him. Maybe this was his way of thanking Foop as he saved his ass out of the school's locker back as they were on their way to the evil class.

But the next words shocked Foop.

"I want you to know that..." Monty said as his blush suddenly vanished and he sneered at the teen, "You are the saddest excuse for an evil villain in the History of Villainy!"

Wait, what?! Foop was so focused on Monty's words that the sly Vampire managed to distract him completely from his entire surroundings and making him the main focus point, instead of the actual sports lesson.

Before he could reply, Monty ducked from an incoming ball. Foop had little time to react before a swarm of dodgeballs came right at him. Quickly, he jumped out of the way and onto the sidelines where Monty was standing.

"You bastard!" Foop snapped at him, quietly so he won't get screamed at by Jorgen, "You were just going to let me get hit? By taking my focus away from the sports lesson?"

Monty snickered and defended himself with, "It was the evilest thing to do! You would have done the same for me!"

"No, I wouldn't." Foop lied.

He looked out of the window to see if lightning were to strike him for it. Foop and Monty continued dodging with grace all the flying dodgeballs coming their way.

Monty saw right through his lie, "And now your lying! The evilest and cruellest thing to do!"

Foop had to silently agree as he and Monty kept dodging the balls, Foop had to realise with horror that: Mona the Vampire had been struck out by Astrid, Diva was struck out by Sophia, Isabella was struck out by Peter, Liam was hit by Milla and Karsten got hit by Olivia.

But Foop also noticed something else, which made his blood boil. As he was about to run and snatch one of the dodgeballs back up, it was poofed away from him and into the hands of one of the good students, to only throw it back at him repeatedly.

It was now only him and Monty, and the reason being was that they were able to hide whiles the others ran helplessly back and forth making them easy targets. Foop had to get his blooming concentration back on the game.

He and Monty had now 9 players aiming at them repeatedly and trying to hit either of the two... well 8 to be honest...

Tanzy the Pixie also noticed that one of the good student's hasn't thrown a ball yet. "Hey Poof, wake up, you haven't thrown a ball yet!"

True, Poof hadn't and he didn't want to. He looked over to the villain side and felt his stomach lurch. He didn't want to fight those who weren't fighting back and who were outnumbered! It wasn't right! Poof could tell neither Monty or Foop knew they could have caught the dodgeballs and throw them back at the good students to hit any of them. They were just avoiding them at all costs.

"Jorgen!" Poof yelled as he launched his caught dodgeball onto the ground, stopping the game momentarily.

The giant Fairy looked away from his grading chart to look at the Fairy boy, "What's wrong, pudgy?"

Poof ignored the name calling and stepped forward to the man, "The bad side has now far fewer players in the game then the good! It's not fair!"

"My rules are fair," Jorgen explained calmly and looked back to the game to continue handing out grades, "Go back to the game and play or you will get an F!"

"Jorgen! The good team is literally beating the bad students up and have also surprised the bad with a sideways attack! It's not being played fairly and the bad don't seem to know how to play dodgeball, to begin with!" Poof screamed, "Make the game equal and explain to the bad students how to play dodgeball!"

Poof could now see Foop and Monty were being chased and raced back and forth up and down the baddies field, both burning up out of heat and anger. They obviously didn't know that they were supposed to catch a dodgeball and throw it back; by the way they were running from them.

But by how fast those dodge balls were coming, Poof was sure they would be hit soon. Both boy's faces were glowing bright red.

Poof glared back at Jorgen with pure hate, "Please, make the game equal between both sides, so they can stand a chance in this game. And explain to the evil pupils how to play dodgeball, to begin with!"

Jorgen sighed and placed his grading chart down, "This game is not about how many are on a team, it's about winning. Just because their team is smaller doesn't mean they can't win."

"But-" Poof was about to protest again.

Jorgen sighed, "Poof, I'm so close to banning you from the sports lesson. So go back and play the dodgeball game to the end, or leave my class and never show your face in here again!"

Poof gritted his teeth and bowed his head down to Jorgen, he flew back out onto the playing field and looked apologetic towards the evil students.

He knew exactly what Jorgen meant, it didn't matter how many were on the team, no, it mattered who was the team. This was good vs evil; not student vs student. Why couldn't they share teams just once and not make it a grudge match?

"See!" Jorgen called out to everyone suddenly.

The good students caught the dodgeball and everyone faced the teacher. Foop and Monty used this break to quickly mutter a cooling spell on themselves to cool off before the assault would continue.

"Any new ideas on how this game works Foop?" Monty asked panting as he faced Foop.

Foop quickly poofed a cold bottle of water into his hand and drained it before vanishing the bottle again. He sighed and shook his head.

"Not a clue Monty." Foop sighed and rubbed his head with the underpart of his T-shirt.

Jorgen snickered and pointed at the last two villains on the evils side and started bursting out laughing.

"Look at the Evil side. They lack friendship and teamwork, unlike the Good side which has all the qualities of winning! Learn that lesson boys! It comes in handy for life!" Jorgen explained and laughed hard.

Foop glared at Jorgen, wishing momentarily to hit the dodgeball against Jorgen's stupid dong of a head.

The game started again with only Monty and Foop on the Evil side. Poof felt rage bubble in his stomach seeing Foop so afraid. What gave Jorgen the right to split them up?

"Hey guys," Olivia called upholding the dodgeball this time, "Let me get these last two!"

Poof gritted his teeth together, 'Oh no you don't.'

That was the final straw for Poof. As soon as Olivia was about to launch the ball, a hand reached out and snatched it from her grip.

"Poof, what are you doing?" Olivia asked looking at Poof confused.

Poof eyes her angrily before walking off to the other side, then glaring back at all the good students with pure hate in his eyes. Poof made sure not to step on some of the bad students who haven't risen up to hide away from the rest of the assault, they were in so much pain.

The good guy's jaws dropped. "Yo! Poof where you going, man!? Our side is over here!"

Monty and Foop panted on their side and looked at Poof confused as he joined them. Poof stood between Foop and Monty and smirked at them a bit evil, but then looked over at the good students with even more hatred through his eyes.

 _'They all will pay for hurting the bad students.' Poof thought gritting his teeth mad._

"I know," Poof says steadily. "I'm joining this team."

"Are you kidding me!?" Astrid says. "Dude your like the best on our team!"

"We can't lose you to the dark side!" Milla whines.

Poof says nothing but drops the ball and holds up his hands. Slowly he moved backwards toward Monty and Foop.

He smirked at the good students, "Give me all you got!"

Monty and Foop looked at one another thinking the exact same thing: Poof had officially lost his mind. Both quickly made a run for the opposite side of the gym where they couldn't get plumbed by the dodgeballs.

As they reached the 'already struck out baddies' they were greeted with praises for holding on so long. And that it was a noble defeat. Foop shrugged his shoulders and the bad side turned to Poof, who was still glaring hatred towards the goodies.

The members of the good team shrugged and hesitated before they made a move to hit Poof. Finally, after a few nods and glances, they made their strike.

Poof was able to dodge and in the midst of the fires he grabbed a ball and threw it across the room, hitting Astrid first. Using the 'good students evil technique', Poof summoned the ball back into his hand quickly and he struck another student until he managed to hit all 10 students, one after the other.

As soon as they were hit they fell to the floor in agony. Poof surely can throw a harsh punch with the dodgeball. Poof had launched the ball just as hard and exact back as the good students were hurting the evil ones.

"Now!" Poof says walking over the line to get a dodgeball.

"How does that feel? You guys attacked those who didn't retaliate, who were outnumbered by you, and who had no experience in the game! Good is supposed to defend and help those in need, not pulverize them! I hope you all are ashamed of yourselves!" Poof screamed at them.

The good players rose up shamefully and stared at the Evil with sorrowful looks. The evil were all still holding ice-cold glares towards them. Now that the Goodest Fairy in the world said it, it was true. The good had been...acting cruelly. And the baddies were outnumbered by at least 4 players, now that the good actually bothered counting them all.

"Look," Florence spoke up rubbing his neck and avoiding the eyes of the Evil students. "We're sorry-"

But for Foop that was the final straw. His eyes turned blood red, and after the last evil student was up and gave him their ok sign he flew to the edge.

Foop screamed back at him, "We don't need an apology. We're evil...we don't get those."

All the good students stared at the bad shocked. Evil kids never got apologies? What kind of inhuman world did they live in? It made all the good students feel awful.

Foop flew then up to Poof, he was giving him the coldest of death glares ever seen.

"We bad students also don't need help from a Sports superstar like you Poof! Thank's to your little 'show' you've made all of the bad students feel like we can't fight our own battles! That we have to be reliant on the 'good side' to come to our aid!" Foop snapped coldly at Poof.

All of the bad students nodded their heads in agreement, Poof has completely humiliated all of them.

"I help everyone," Poof says with a blush scattering across his face that hadn't gone unnoticed by Jorgen.

Poof looked right over to Foop, "Even the Evil, even you."

Foop was going to respond but Monty had cut in, "We don't need it." he turned to Foop with a glare. "Not now. Or Ever."

The Anti-Fairy agreed. And so did the other evils. Poof was getting growls, snaps and shouts from the other evil kids.

Poof flew up to Foop and grabbed his hand to try and talk this out.

"Foop, I-" Poof started.

But had been interrupted by the sound of Jorgen's whistle. He covered his ears just like the rest of the creatures.

Jorgen von Strangle was furious the way his sports lesson had gone by. He had to strengthen his tactics against the Good and Evil.

"GET DRESSED NOW." He barked through the whistle in his mouth.

The students quickly made their way to the changing rooms to get changed and leave and as Poof was going to do the same, a very large fairy hand was placed on one of his shoulders holding him back.

"Mr Cosma," Jorgen says angrily. "Go to the guidance council for the Good, Ms Powers will be invited over and we will have to discuss this together! You are not right in the head."

Sighing, Poof got washed in the shower room, then he poofed into his regular clothes and grabbed his backpack from the locker room. He noticed that the evil and good had separate sides of the male locker room too. Unconsciously, he had Foops eyes. The Anti-Fairy had been talking to the other baddies huddled in a small group on one side of the changing room and caught his eye.

Poof felt a familiar heat rise to his cheeks as he flew out of the changing room. Foop held a death glare where Poof vanished as he and the other baddies were researching about this sports lesson where they had been defeated, to work out a new tactic for the game.

* * *

BlackBlizzard: "I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Remember to Review, Fave, or Follow! Lovelies~."

Quanktumspirit: "An absolute perfect chapter, thank you very much BlackBlizzard."


	4. Chapter 4 Guidance council for Good

Chapter 04 The Guidance council for the 'good'

Quanktumspirit: "The new version of chapter 04, enjoy. And thanks to Fanfiction author: FountainPenguin, I know now what to do with Goldie Goldenglow. A big round of applause for you. :)"

 **My cast applauds to FountainPenguin and cheers, before getting into place.**

I pick my plan A on paper up, shred it in my shredder, before recycling the old paper. Then picking a pen and paper up I begin writing my plan B out.

* * *

 _'Mr Cosma. Go to the guidance council for the Good, Ms Powers will be invited over and we will have to discuss this together! You are not right in the head.'_

Jorgen von Strangle's words were ringing in Poof's head. Poof gritted his teeth as he walked along the hallways of the school. He was holding his backpack over his back and flew to a side window.

He sees that a lot of the Students at the school were being picked up by their parents or left on their own ways back to wherever their homes were.

Poof scanned all the students and then saw a few minutes later Foop leaving the Sports area last; then heading towards a park bench on the school ground. Poof wished to transport himself down and talk with Foop about the sports lesson, but he had to hold onto the promise he made to Jorgen von Strangle. Foop didn't seem to be leaving anytime soon and just resumed seated on the bench, staring down at his feet.

* * *

After taking his view away from the window Poof sighed, he walked further along the hallways and reached the door with the label 'Good guidance council'. Poof sneered at it: as if he needed counselling for what he's studying, this was his life and had nothing to do with Jorgen.

But Poof just straightened up and knocked against the door. About 2 minutes later the door opened, and Poof came face to face with Miss Powers.

Poof blinked and she beckoned him into the office. Poof obliged and flew into the room, the room of The Good Guidance Council, was set up a bit like a judges room.

Miss Powers sat back at the desk on one side and Poof sat opposite of her, she pulled Poof's file out, before getting a clean and fresh piece of paper out of a draw to take notes about Poof's troubles here at the school.

"Thank you for coming, Poof Fairywrinkle Cosma." Miss Powers smiled. "Jorgen von Strangle has told me the basics over what he's seen happen on his first sports lesson today. That you've refused to throw a ball towards the bad students, that you've left the good and fought for the evil and that you've been treating the bad students as equals."

Poof bit down on his lip, he wished he could just lie and claim that it was just a one-day thing for him to join the evil, but the downside of it was that Poof is a terrible liar and he likes, in a motherly way, his teacher Miss Powers. Even if Poof were 100% like his counterpart Foop, Poof couldn't lie to his kind-hearted teacher.

Poof raised a confused eyebrow, "Yes, and? Despite being good or bad, they are just teenagers who all want to learn about the world, know what tactics to use and to have friends good and evil."

"Have you already made a friend, on the other side Poof?" Miss Powers asked curiously.

"Well, no. But this is only the first day of school Miss Powers. I'll get there eventually." Poof explained and suddenly looked down ashamed.

Well, Poof more or less hasn't told Miss Powers the truth. He was trying to make Foop one of his friends, from every evil and good student, Foop was his counterpart, his opposite in everything and, in Poof's eyes, a good looking young man.

But Foop so far hasn't picked up on the fact that Poof had, more or less, a thing for him. Plus, thinking over how Foop looked, Poof felt his cheeks heat up and a blush painted over his cheeks. He felt like he had a crush on his counterpart or something...

"Poof, if there something you wish to talk about?" Miss Powers asks smiling at him. "You know you can tell me anything."

Poof sighed and combed his nails a bit through his pink hair, he doesn't know how to explain it to his teacher without making him sound like a love-sick puppy.

"Ok,..." Poof said looking honestly at Miss Powers, "Miss Powers... I've basically selected the same 3 classes as Foop did... so I could be back in Foop Anti-Fairywrinkle Anti-Cosma's life. And try and get us both to become friends, of sorts."

"Friends? You and Foop?" Miss Powers asks very surprised. "You do know that Foop was sent to the Reform school for the wicked last year because you two were at each other's throats from day one, remember?"

"Yes, I do. But... It was basically all my fault. The day I was born all of Fairy world was rejoiced for my existence and I've spread happiness and joy around as best as I could: and I'm trying to become a good Fairy... but with Foop... since Foop was born he's been plotting, scheming and making the entire world as miserable as possible. That's what got him, amongst mine and his constant arguing and trying to kill one another, sent to the reform school for the wicked. And why I haven't seen him in over a year. But here, Foop hasn't done anything to me... and I just want to see if we can become friends. I can see through Foop that there is something interesting in him." Poof explained.

Miss Powers blinks, she knew for a fact that Fairies in Fairy world were very emotionally based creatures. And yes, everyone can look into another person's soul and read off their emotions, their hopes and desires in any given way, if they can get close enough to another. Were Poof and Foop really that close?

Miss Powers sighed, "Can we make a deal Poof? Because I don't want you being constantly forced to the Good guidance council, just because you're playing for the evil creatures."

Poof raised a confused eyebrow, "What for a deal, Miss Powers?"

"Well, Poof. What you do in your spare time is your business. The same with Mr Grim Reapers and Miss Wittlefeathers classes. But when facing Jorgen von Strangle, can you please try and play by his sport's rules? No matter how unfair they may seem to you? Mr Strangle, he is a type of Fairy who wants to see the old rules being enforced in every good and evil student. No matter the cost. So when playing in his Sports lesson, just do as you are told and play on the good side. That will keep him calm and think you are on the way in becoming a good sports player. Ok?" Miss Powers suggested.

Poof blinked a bit, "Can I stay in the Magic 101, The History and Philosophy of Evil and Sports flying directional classes?"

Miss Powers nodded her head, "You can, your parents have paid for all 3 of the classes in full, your two other teachers are enjoying their time teaching you and you seem to be enjoying the classes as well."

Poof nodded his head in agreement. "I definitely am, Miss Powers."

"But Poof, when it comes to Jorgen, just dance by his rules. Then I'm sure you can get through this year without Jorgen constantly complaining. Promise?" Miss Powers asks.

Poof sighed and promised Miss Powers. After that discussion, Miss Powers had nothing else to discuss with Poof and the two left back home. Miss Powers poofing away and Poof flew out of the school building.

* * *

With Foop.

Foop flew out onto the school ground and was seated on one of the school benches. His thoughts were with Poof as well. Mainly that Poof was his 'team partner' in his magic lesson and defended the evil students at Sports.

Foop sighed and fished from his backpack his mirror and brush. He was a little bit self-obsessed with the way he looks, and after having his wash in the sports changing room Foop wanted to sort his slightly damp hair out.

Foop looked at his appearance in the mirror, his blue face and violet eyes staring back at him, and his black hair with blue tips was a mess, sticking all over the place. Foop placed one of his hands on his head and muttered a hair drying spell.

"Flow down, streak heat," Foop muttered and opened his eyes again.

His hand created a heat wave and he held it pressed against his head for a few minutes, then as his hair was dried, Foop picked his brush up and combed each and every single hair in place, that his blue hair tips were pointing downwards and his black hair combed flat and neatly on his head.

After he brushed his black and blue hair down he packed the brush away and hung his head down. He thought back as all the evil and good teenage boys were having their showers and washes quickly in the changing rooms. Some students turned themselves invisible so they wouldn't be embarrassed, and others didn't care how they looked to the others and showed their entire nude body, but mainly covered with the bubbles over their 'privacy'.

Foop felt his cheeks flaring even redder as he remembers Poof being one of the boys who wasn't ashamed of his body but showed himself (apart from his privacy) completely in all his splendid glory. Whiles Foop just turned himself invisible until he was fully dressed once more.

Foop remembers seeing Poof's strong muscles gleaming with his soap, the pink/purple longish hair hanging handsomely down his back and actually looking better hanging down before Poof decided to poof it back into his usual up round bobbed hairstyle. A lot of other male students were ogling at Poof and some even whistled at his handsomeness.

Foop sighed once more as he shook Poof back out of his thoughts, until he suddenly noticed someone walking up to him. Looking up Foop blinked a bit embarrassed as a teenage Anti-Fairy girl was flying up to him after her last lesson was over, and she decided not to poof home either.

It was Foop's ex-girlfriend Anti-Goldie Anti-Goldenglow and the only other Anti-Fairy (-Foop) to attend this Magic High school and living in Fairy world also, whiles Foop lived with his parents in Dimmsdale California with Trixie Tang, his Godsister.

"Good afternoon Foop, may I speak with you please?" Anti-Goldie asked her ex-boyfriend a bit nervous.

Foop nodded his head and budged a bit up on the school ground bench, still looking like 2 years of rainstorm thundering over his head. Anti-Goldie thanks him and looks at Foop a bit worried over his obvious bad mood.

Foop sighed and pinched his nose, "Sorry Anti-Goldie, I was thinking about some things. So... what do you want to talk about?"

"Look Foop," Anti-Goldie sighed, "I've read the curriculum and who is in which class, and I read that Poof is in all your 3 classes this year. Isn't he?"

The reason Anti-Goldie has access to everyone's chosen classes is that she was, surprisingly, voted as the schools head girl and has some office work to sort out about all the student's study classes.

"Not just that, he's also my Magic 101 team partner." Foop sneered gritting his teeth, "I just wish to cancel this entire school year and run for the hills out of fear over him."

Anti-Goldie giggled, which was basically the same sound as if a cat was scratching against a chalkboard. Foop sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Not funny Anti-Goldie, it's humiliating. All this time I've been building up to become his enemy and to despise him with a passion, and yet he's trying to put us both on civilised terms of one another. I know if I try and kill him, that I'd get locked up for another 200 years back in Abracatraz, but I also can't avoid him here at school." Foop sighed. "I'll just have to get through this year as quickly as possible."

But Anti-Goldie wasn't cutting up on her laughter, she laughed and laughed and laughed; harder and harder that in the end she was clutching her sides out of pain from laughing so hard. Foop rolled his eyes and pointed a finger at her head.

"Flam, calm Anti-Goldie," Foop muttered.

Anti-Goldie blinked as a thin white thunderbolt shot from Foop's fingers and entered her mind, calming her down and causing Anti-Goldie to roll her eyes at him.

"Sorry, Foop. Just, try and enjoy this school year as best as you can. I myself am looking for any projects I can attend and that can trust me in a good light of Fairy world. Have you maybe got an idea what I could be doing?" Anti-Goldie asked him curiously.

Foop blinked and placed one of his fingers on his lips thinking it over. Various ways shot through his mind, but they all weren't Anti-Goldies type. Suddenly Foop had an idea.

"Sure thing Anti-Goldie. You know the school's newspaper? How about you become a co-reporter for it? You are very good at writing, you can detect a truth from a lie and you'd be doing something good for the school." Foop suggested smiling at her.

Anti-Goldie scrunched her nose up a bit and thought it over. True she loves writing, she enjoys photography and what better way to combine her two loves then to work for the school's newspaper.

"You know what Foop." Anti-Goldie smiled, "I might give it a chance. Thanks, I'll head right over there and see if there is a vacancy free. And if I get the position I can tell you right away."

Foop smiled at her, "You'd better hurry up Anti-Goldie, the schools NewsCenter will close in 20 minutes."

Anti-Goldie nodded her head and quickly left. Foop smiled pleased that he was able to help his ex-girlfriend find her place in this weird schooling system.

* * *

Anti-Goldie Anti-Goldenglow appeared a short while later at the school's News Agency. She flew to the first door which had: Head reporters office written on and she knocked against the door of the office.

From inside she could hear loud typing noises going on in there. So someone was still here, despite the school time being over.

Just as Anti-Goldie knocked against the door, she heard the typing stop and someone was flying towards the door. Anti-Goldie straightened herself out and waited to see who was the head reporter here at this High school.

As the door opened she heard a gasp, Anti-Goldie blinked quite a few times surprised over who she saw standing opposite of her.

"Miss Goldie Goldenglow? Am I correct here at the school's news Agency?" Anti-Goldie asked her counterpart.

Goldie Goldenglow blinked a bit and whipped a small smile over her lips. "Yes, you are Anti-Goldie Anti-Goldenglow. What can I do for you? Or do you have a story that has to get out by tomorrow for me?"

"Well no. But I'm getting quite bored with this school year already. And... Foop suggested to me that I'd apply by you to be your reporter, you know to take photos, search for school news and deliver them to you in a flash." Anti-Goldie explained. "If I may?"

Goldie tapped her finger on her lips. "Come in please Anti-Goldie."

Anti-Goldie flew after Goldie Goldenglow into her reporter's office. Goldie sat back at her desk and beckoned for Anti-Goldie to sit opposite of her. Anti-Goldie did as was asked of her. Goldie pulled on her computer Anti-Goldie's school record up and studied it carefully. It informed her that Anti-Goldie had only one entrance for vandalising one of the school's bathrooms and for that she had to sit a bit of detention off.

Goldie nodded her head, "I can use the extra pair of hands and help. Ok, Anti-Goldie you're in. You can have the desk sitting on the other side of me and work on all your reports quickly, take good photographs of the subject you are writing about and get 2 stories finished within a day, then with my other 2 stories we get 4 stories then published into the schools newspaper article for the next morning."

"I'll do my best. Thanks, Goldie Goldenglow." Anti-Goldie smiled.

Anti-Goldie logged into her computer and she and Goldie worked together on the last details for tomorrows school newspaper. Goldie, in fact, decided to shift the front page to the second story and wrote about the school's acceptance of good and evil. And that she's starting to accept now that Anti-Goldie Anti-Goldenglow is her co-writer in the school's newspaper.

Anti-Goldie read over the other stories, the 4 stories were: Welcoming the students in this new school year, what for foods are being served and whether or not the canteen food is better than homemade food, that she was now a new member at the schools reporter and newsagent and the last story was that they were looking for a new 'follow puppy' at this school to report about developments in a students social life.

"Hey Goldie, I think I know who can become your 'Social puppies'." Anti-Goldie smirked at her counterpart.

Goldie blinked and looked up from her computer, "Who?"

"Poof Fairywrinkle Cosma and Foop Anti-Fairywrinkle Anti-Cosma. As far as my talks with Foop went, he's confirmed to me that he's scared over 'liking' Poof. So, how about we report about two students: Sharing all the same classes, and have to socialise with one another, despite differences?" Anti-Goldie suggested.

Goldie gave it some thought and smirked, she nodded her head and Goldie and Anti-Goldie plastered that as the first story on the front page, with choosing Poof and Foop's passport photographs from the school archive.

After the rest of the stories and photos were in the newspaper, Goldie sent it off to print. By nightfall, the newspaper was finished and placed in all the holders around the entire school.

* * *

Quanktumspirit giggling, "Wonderful. I love this new idea for Goldie and Anti-Goldie Anti-Goldenglow. Fantastic. Reviews are always welcomed. What do you all think about the new idea for the two?"


	5. Chapter 5 Reflection of the First day

Chapter 05 The reflect of the first day

Quanktumspirit pinching my own nose: "Ok guys. I basically scrapped and recycled most of this chapter. So, without further or do, a new tale for all of you."

* * *

After the school day was over; Poof walked from the Magic school all the way back home to his parents, Timmy Turner his Godbrother and his 'best friend' Sparky Cosma. Poof didn't bother summoning himself to the Turners household and just decided to take the long walk home.

During the walk he looked round Fairy world one last time, Poof saw all the evil and good students were walking, flying or summoned some transportation device to return to their own homes here in Fairy world. Poof looked over to Foop and saw he left the school building as well, he was muttering something under his breath and seems to be dragging his feet along the road, on his own way to his home. Wherever that was.

* * *

With Foop on his way home

Foop was walking calmly to his home. He was clutching onto his school backpack hard and stomping a few times into the ground out of fury. Of course, his thoughts were all circling around his goddam counterpart.

After walking for 30 minutes Foop reached his home. It was wide and what looks like a very luxurious home, but Foop flew behind the massive building to the back, the slums as you will. Behind this magnificent looking building are massive rows of houses. Small rooms, but with a very cheap rental price of $100 a month for rental costs.

Before Foop flew to his 'home', he made a beeline to the larger house. This was made of solid stone, had a chimney pot, a well-taken care of garden and glass in the windows. It just looks expensive. At the red door with a doorbell, Foop knocked against the door and waited for someone to open and answer his call.

A few seconds later the door was opened, and out came Binky Abdul. The small 'pixie-sized' Fairy. He was the owner of large sections of houses in Fairy world and rented all of them out to the 'underdogs' of Fairy world, for example, the Anti-Fairies and other outcasts.

"I'm so sorry for disturbing you Mr Abdul," Foop spoke out, looking at Binky a bit scared.

Quickly Foop got from his coat pocket the money he's counted out of the sack his dad handed to him, he placed the envelope into Binky's hands and bowed to him.

"Here, as promised the rent money for the flat. Exactly $200 for this month and next month's rent also." Foop explained.

Binky blinked a bit, he counted it out and nodded his head, it was all there. Just as Foop was about to leave again, Binky stopped him in his tracks.

"Foop, is everything ok with you?" Binky asked opening his door wider.

Foop froze in his footsteps, he sighed and rubbed tired over his face. Binky flew to the Anti-Fairies side and pulled him into his own home.

"I think we need a talk Foop, come in, I don't bite." Binky giggled.

He leads Foop inside his home and closed his door.

* * *

Inside Binky's home; the small man sat Foop at his kitchen table. Foop placed his school backpack to one side as Binky was fiddling in his cupboards around for something.

"Would you like some black English tea, Foop?" Binky asked him and set the kettle on.

Foop smiled a bit, "Yes please Binky, thank's."

Binky nodded his head, he filled his kettle, then poured the hot water into the pot and sat with two teacups down with Foop at the kitchen table. Binky shared the tea out and Foop noticed Binky summoning some sponge cake onto a tray and then on the kitchen table and two plates with two silver forks.

"Have some Foop. You look like you've had a very long day and could use a tea break." Binky chuckled.

Binky cut the cake up and shared some out to himself and Foop, Foop smiled a bit at Binky and enjoyed his afternoon tea with one of his few friends.

"You know Binky." Foop spoke up smiling at him, "You must be one of the very few Fairies who don't hate the Anti-Fairies with insane hatrid."

Binky chuckled, "I don't have anyone to hate, only those who harm me. And the Anti-Fairies have never harmed me in any way. Not even on Friday the 13th."

Foop smiled, "And thanks again for holding on so long; until I had your rent together."

"It's alright Foop. I know you are one of a few honest Anti-Fairies. And you've kept your home in a good condition. Since you've moved in you not once have called me over for a complaint, repair, renovation or anything else. And every time I've checked your rooms over they were all held in very good condition, heck you even dry the entire bathroom after having your bath or shower. And everything is in its rightful place as it has to be. So I'm not mad at you Foop." Binky smiled.

"Well, I have to be on good terms with you, if I don't want to lose my new home." Foop smiled.

After Binky and Foop finished lunch together, Foop got ready to go back to his own home.

Binky just shrugged his shoulders, "Its cool Foop. And thanks for the rent. I'll see you next month then. Oh and Foop, make sure to go food shopping for yourself. I've checked your kitchen over and all your cupboards were bare of hardly any food, only an old package of bland porridge in one cupboard."

Foop sighed and hung his head, "I'm not that used to the shopping system here in Fairy world Binky. Plus if I'm out and about, Jorgen could be suspicious of me that I might, oh I don't know, poison all of the local fruit and vegetables."

"That's a bit over the top Foop. Ok, Jorgen von Strangle has become very careful and strict since allowing some of the 'bad fairytale characters' to live in Fairy world under the Fairy world laws, but he is only looking out for the protection of the entire Universe and the humanity." Binky pointed out. "Try and think of a way to go shopping, without Jorgen calling the Fairy world police after you. Maybe a friend could help you."

Foop blinked, _'A friend? The only Friend I have is Monty, and Jorgen trusts him as much as he trusts a rotting bridge not to collapse under his weight... no, I know of a different 'friend' to help me out. I only hope he has some time now.'_

"Thank's Binky, I'll try it out. See you soon." Foop smiled and left Binky's home.

* * *

After Foop was outside he picked his phone up. Foop scanned through all the numbers stored in it, like the ambulance, police, his parent's number, Monty the Vampire. But Foop selected only one number. Which was his counterparts number, Poof.

 _'Ok here goes._ ' Foop thought and dialled Poof's wand number.

After a short ringing, someone picked it up on the other end.

" _Hello, here's Poof Fairywrinkle Cosma. Who is this please?" Poof spoke through his phone._

Foop pinched his nose, he couldn't believe he was going to ask his counterpart to go 'shopping' with him like a bunch of girls.

"Hey Poof, it's me Foop." Foop spoke up, "Listen... have you got some time right now?"

 _There was a short pause, "Foop? I... why have you phoned me up? Is everything ok?"_

Foop sighed, "Well... yes, but I need your help to go shopping around Fairy world. I was wondering if you'd like to go with me."

" _I'd be delighted Foop. Ok, I'll meet up with you in the shopping centre. Where do you have to go?" Poof asked excited._

"I need to go clothes shopping and food shopping. As well as some new school equipment." Foop explained, "I'll see you in 5 minutes at the mall. Ok, thank's Poof."

" _No problem Foop. See you later." Poof said and then hung up on his phone._

Foop smiled a bit, grabbed his bank card, and then flew out of his home, not before locking it up behind him. After that was done Foop poofed over to the mall.

* * *

As Foop reached the outside of the shopping building he waited for Poof to show up. He checked his clock and it showed to be 2 PM in the afternoon. So plenty of time to complete his shopping spree.

A short while later Poof appeared in front of him as well. Poof looked over to Foop and flew up to him, before shaking Foop's hand.

"Hi, Foop. Did you finish all your homework first before calling me over?" Poof asked his counterpart a bit stern.

Foop rolled his eyes, "Yes I have Poof. Don't worry. And thanks for coming."

Poof blinked then, "Yes Foop, why do I need to go shopping with you? You are not a little baby or child who needs their daddy to hold their hands to cross the road."

Poof snickered a bit at his joke, Foop rolled his eyes and didn't find it too funny.

"No not that Poof. But I need you to be my counsellor for all the shops I have to enter. The last time I went shopping, at every store I walked into to look at the products being sold, I received a stern glare or a shout from someone claiming I was in that shop to steal something, when all I wanted to do was buy the products on sale there." Foop explained, "And I don't want to go through that again."

"Ok, well let's go. Whereto first Foop?" Poof asked.

"First I need to buy some new clothes to wear. I only have about 4 different costumes to wear and its a bit tiring having to wash all the same clothes again and again." Foop explained.

Poof nodded and the two flew into the clothes store first. The cashier at the front desk looked at them a bit stern and flew straight towards the two.

' _Please let my plan work.' Foop begged in his mind._

The shop assistant looked at Poof and Foop very stern before pointing at his door.

"Get out of here Foop. I don't sell my clothes to little pocket pinchers like yourself! You can't even afford these good expensive clothes!" The man sneered at them.

Poof raised his hands, "Sir, Foop will pay for any set of clothes he wishes to buy. He can afford them and I'll make sure things won't go too out of hand. Please, good sir?"

Despite the shop assistant sneering at the two, he knew Poof is the most honest Fairy there has ever been. He sighed, nodded his head and let the two pass.

"Ok, but if I see you stealing anything Foop, that will be a one way trip to Abracatraz for you!" The shop assistant sneered.

Foop nodded his head and was then granted access to the shop. Poof picked a basket up and Foop sighed a little bit, but quickly shook that out of his head.

The two then spent the next 20 minutes looking at various shirts and trousers, Foop also packed in some underpants, socks, and a black belt. In the changing room, Foop tried on 20 shirts and 10 pairs of trousers to wear. They all fitted and he placed them in the shopping cart.

After he checked his last articles of clothing off his list, he walked with Poof to the till; the shopping assistant blinked as he scanned all of Foop's purchases through.

"That would be $320, please." He said impressed.

Foop smiled and paid by his bank card. Now that his father had transferred so much money across to him, it was no problem to pay for anything. As it went through the shopping assistant nodded his head and let Poof and Foop go again.

Outside the clothes shop, Poof faced Foop again.

"Where to next Foop?" Poof enquired.

"The Bookshop Poof." Foop said, "I need to top up on my school equipment for tomorrows classes."

Poof nodded and they flew across the street to the school equipment shop. The two entered it; and in there Foop received the same treatment, an explanation later and the two were left alone once more.

Foop got from a shelf some writing pads, 3 black ink pens and an ink eraser for his mistakes. Those he checked out and paid $25 for them.

And back out of the shop Poof looked at Foop, as he was checking his shopping list off.

"Anything else you need Foop?" Poof asked.

Foop nodded, "I got the clothes, school equipment, last but not least is the food shopping for my mealtimes at home."

Poof nodded and the two headed to the Fairy world supermarket. And again, entering it. Foop got his vegetables, fruits, cereals, meats, dairy products, one type of tea in bags as well as milk and some small sweets for in-between.

Poof and Foop made then a beeline for the checkout, Foop bagged the foods and paid $104 for his food shopping. The cashier again gave him a stern look, but seeing Poof with him, he didn't cause a scene, and Foop got what he asked for.

After Foop had everything and was carrying at least 6 shopping bags with his bare hands, Poof gave it some thought if he should talk with Foop about some things that have been bothering him about Foop's own self.

"Foop, would you like a break now? We could go to a cafe and relax." Poof suggested.

Foop smiled and nodded his head, "Sure, it's lunchtime anyway."

Poof nodded his head, the two flew into a nearby cafe and Poof bought himself a cappuccino and Foop a mocha expresso. They also bought themselves a ham and cheese sandwich, before flying to a free table and sitting side by side at it.

Foop sighed, as the two took their places and Foop parked his shopping bags in one corner; he saw at least 4 other customers near them quickly change their places, and everyone in the shop made sure all their salt shakers were standing firmly upright.

Foop tried to not let that bother him, so he decided to focus on something happier. He and Poof drink up and eat up, and then decided to have a conversation.

"Thanks again Poof for coming along. I hope I wasn't making you too nervous." Foop smiled.

Poof shook his head, "No Foop, not at all. It's just... why is Fairyworld glaring at you just because you wanted to buy food or your new clothes to wear?"

"Easy Poof. I'm an Anti-Fairy. Anti-Fairies are known for causing havoc around the place. You remember all the Friday the 13th's pranks my father constantly plots and plays with all the others, right?" Foop asked Poof.

Poof nodded his head, "Sure do. My parents have shown me plenty of old Friday the 13th newspapers over what Anti-Cosmo and the other Anti-Fairy world members have caused in Fairy world or even earth."

"Indeed. So I'm walking on eggshells to be a 'good Anti-Fairy' and not give people bad luck." Foop explained.

Poof nodded his head, makes sense. Foop flipped open his phone and blinked as he reads a text message he just received from Monty.

 _'Foop, we need to talk about today. I'll see you later at your home Mr. Monty.'_ Foop reads.

"You ok Foop?" Poof asked as he noticed Foop staring at his phone for a while.

Foop shook his head, "Sorry Poof; and yes. Monty has just texted me, telling me he wants to meet up with me at my home. To talk about some 'bad guy' things."

Poof nodded his head and checked his phone as well, he sighed as he saw it said to be 4 PM now.

"It's cool Foop. We should be heading home anyway. Timmy is most likely back from college and wants to spend some time with me before his evening classes." Poof admitted.

Foop nodded his head, after finishing the shopping off; Poof and Foop both poofed back to their respected homes.

* * *

Back with Poof

As Poof reached the Turners household after his shopping trip with Foop. Despite having a lot of fun with him, Poof couldn't help but think about all the nasty stares Fairy worlds citizens were sending his counterparts way.

Once he was home Poof sat at Timmy's desk and started working on his homework.

It took Poof about ½ hour to complete it. And after he was done Poof heard the door suddenly open. Luckily Poof had all his things already packed, before he poofed himself out of fear into a small goldfish and plunged into the fish tank.

He looked out of the glass and saw his Godbrother, Timmy Turner walking into the bedroom. Timmy placed his backpack down and faced his green and pink pens in his shirt.

"Cosmo and Wanda. I wish you two would go for a walk on the beach, please. Until I call you back." Timmy explained smiling.

Poof saw his parents appear in their original forms, blinked at one another before nodding their heads, they both disappeared and Timmy smiled and did a small victory dance over the fact he's just 'wished his Godparents away'.

Poof rolled his eyes and was about to head to his bedroom to mould over his 'Foop' problem, as he felt his wand pointing at him.

Poof just caught Timmy saying the wish, "I wish my Godbrother Poof would appear next to me, disguised as a teenage boy and talk with me."

Poof sighed, _'Not again.'_

But a wish is a wish granted, Poof's wand teleported him out of his home and sat next to his Godbrother on his couch.

Timmy smirked and sat next to Poof. Poof blinked and looked at his Godbrother.

"So Timmy, you've wished me next to you, and as a teenage human boy. But why?" Poof asks looking a bit bumped out.

Timmy smiled, "Easy Poof. Now tell me how your first school day went."

Poof sighed; but informed Timmy over everything that has happened in less than 4 hours and 30 minutes (each class runs for 1 hour and 30 minutes). Timmy nodded his head as he heard everything Poof went through in the first day.

After Poof was done, Timmy saw Poof hanging his head down, small tears were forming from his eyes. Timmy thought about what Poof told him, and that Poof had Foop as a team partner only then to be asked by Jorgen to not dance by the evils rules. And for Foop to accept the team partner shipping, but also to not like him as much as Poof was. And the odd event at the Fairy world supermarket and clothes store as he and Foop went shopping together a while ago.

"I just..." Poof tried to continue, but his heart was just weighed down by all the drama.

Poof had always thought of himself as a good fairy, heck, he thought everyone in fairy world were considered good fairies. They were supposed to help kids, grant wishes, and see the better in everyone. That's what he was taught. No one should be mean to another person unless of course, they were a scheming Anti-Fairy out to harm them.

Never was Poof taught to hate the antis or any evil being for that matter (minus Mr Crocker but that's not a problem), but Poof knew that the antis were bad news, whoever was born and lived in Anti-Fairy world.

Darkness, ugliness, and discomfort are what made a villain anyway. There was a discrete line made between the two by society that no one ever dared to cross. Good mingled with the good and bad with the bad... but now... after experiencing the evil students first hand, and seeing how the good students were treating them... Poof was willing to cross to the other side to protect the darker half.

The Anti-Fairies or other evil children didn't have to be bad and the Fairies weren't forced to be good, either.

Poof rubbed his head, momentarily wishing that he hadn't met Foop again, or spent his time with him even more, after so many years of being apart. None of this would have happened if that certain anti hadn't reappeared. Poof wouldn't be having these thoughts about crossing to the other side. It was something he never would have ever done. But now...

Timmy smiled a bit at his 'brother', "Its ok Poof. I know." Timmy softly says.

He places a hand on the Fairy's shoulder and rubbed soft circles around his back.

"Hey Poof, did Cosmo and Wanda ever tell you the time we defeated the darkness?" Timmy asks his Godbrother.

Poof blinks and looks at Timmy confused, "Quite often. What does your awesomeness have to do with my problem?"

Timmy grins, so Poof doesn't know the entire story. "Well Poof, we didn't actually defeat it. The darkness just needed a friend, something it never had just because it was a big scary hole."

"Foop already has friends, Timmy." Poof snapped.

He thought back to both Monty and Anti-Goldie. He especially narrowed his eyes at the thought of the vampire boy Monty. Something about him doesn't fit with Poof.

"He doesn't need anyone else."

"Monty?" Timmy asked naming the teen Poof told him about, and how quickly Foop informed Poof about him.

Timmy chuckled, a smirk appeared on his face at Poof's sour full looks, "It seems you, Goody-two-shoes Poof doesn't like someone!"

Poof blinked a bit. Well... Poof wouldn't call it 'liking'; more like jealousy that Monty and Foop didn't seem to like each other, whiles he isn't sure on what level he and Foop were at the moment.

"Well... so." Poof shrugged.

Timmy rolled his eyes and backed off the topic. He didn't need to piss off or confuse the fairy even more than he already is.

Timmy sighed, "Look, Poof, what I mean is. Don't think like the other people in Fairy world. Don't let their opinions become yours because they may not be right."

Poof nodded, he could feel his gut twist at his next statement, "It is... I don't know if he'll ever talk to me again."

"He will." Timmy reassures Poof. "You are his enemy anyway, so I'm sure he'll talk to you sooner or later."

"But what if I don't..." Poof whispered and then, "I really like him Timmy and not just as an enemy, but a friend."

Timmy gasps as he sees the blush on the boy's face. "Oh my gosh Poof, you're gay!"

"What?!" Poof asks shocked, snapping out of his thoughts to look at his godbrother in horror.

Timmy got up from his bed, staring at his brother as if he had grown two more heads, "You are; aren't you?!"

"Why do you think I'm gay?!" Poof asks blushing madly.

"Don't try to hide it!" Timmy says, "You are showing all the symptoms of a boy in love with another boy!"

Poof raised a confused eyebrow, "And what symptoms are those? You can't just put a label on my sexuality by how I'm acting-."

Timmy instantly knew what was coming up and he had to stop his Godbrother immediately, "Cut the crap. And just admit to it."

Timmy had to stop the argument for two reasons; one, Poof is very intelligent and knew how to talk his way out of things. And two; Poof knew how to talk to other people, normally with no problems.

"Just admit to it, Poof. It will be a relief to your own mind." Timmy sighs.

Poof fell silent. He looks down uncomfortably and sighs eventually, "Fine Timmy, yes I like Foop as more than friends. I'm gay."

It isn't something too hard to admit. Most Fairies in Fairy world can still reproduce even with the same gendered lovers, as his parents had their talk with him about a Fairies sexuality and the mating procedes they went through.

Poof was very happy with that talk, he learned from Cosmo and Wanda that on that note he could love whoever he wishes with no problem of gender. He didn't care who his other lover was, as long as they loved him just as much back as he loved them.

"So... your crush is on Foop?" Timmy asks carefully.

Poof quickly blinks again, "I never said I had a crush on Foop!"

"Ah, but Poof." Timmy snickered going into the clever mode, "You never said that you didn't like him either."

Ah yes, Timmy Turner. The boy that was known for his witty comebacks and fuck-ups over the years, he has grown into a better and more intelligent teenager after all these years... but he still had the attitude of a 10-year-old.

Poof blinks and goes back onto Timmy's first topic, "Why do you think I'm gay again, Timmy?"

Timmy just rolled his eyes, "You've already admitted to it, its no use trying to deny it now!"

Poof sighed and closed his eyes for a bit, but all he could think about was Foop. He sighed as a thought past through his mind.

"If Foop's the anti of me... Does it mean he's straight... or gay as well?" Poof questioned, he only then realised he spoke it out loud.

As soon as it had escaped, a blush twinkled on his face. "I-I mean... I don't care who he likes!"

Timmy snickered.

Another thing about Timmy Turner is that he is caring and can quickly switch his attitude to others over in a flash. He loves Poof as if Poof was his real brother and not just his Fairy Godbrother. If Poof was ever in a muddle about his teenage Fairy life, Timmy could often answer him any question the Fairy had; or give him good advice to help him along the way.

He never cared if Poof likes boys and was gay either way; since he himself was bisexual.

Timmy knew how he could explain to Poof that Poof's 'boyfriend interest' might like him in return.

"I don't think so Poof," Timmy cooed. "I remember one time you and Foop both liked Goldie Goldenglow and fought for her affections. You liked her and so did Foop. So who's to say that at this time and age; Foop might like boys as well as you. So he might like-"

Poof quickly covered his ears shocked over the subject, "SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP! HOW DID WE EVEN GET TO THIS CONVERSATION?! I AM TOO PURE FOR THIS!"

Timmy snickered and decided to get right to the point, "Ok ok Poof, I'll stop. Just please Poof, try and mend things with Foop and tell me how it goes."

Seeing as Timmy was backing away from 'Poof sexuality' subject, Poof felt it safe to uncover his ears. The Fairy teen hung his head and nodded it, Timmy did make a good point.

"Ok Timmy, I'll talk with him about it." Poof sighed, feeling deflated.

Timmy smiled, suddenly his iPhone rang. Timmy picked it up and saw a notice on it warning him that his evening classes were about to start. Quickly Timmy gathered his things for class before looking over at Poof.

"I'm sorry Poof, but I got to go to my evening classes now. Say... you don't mind if you..." Timmy asked pointing at Poof's wand.

Poof smiled and nodded his head, thinking over in his thoughts what the teleportation spell is from his magic book, Poof raised his hand and wand, but just then a bit of his pink hair fell into Poof's eyes, and Poof remembered something else he was discussing with Foop.

"Um, just a sec Timmy... say how do you think I'll look like with a haircut?" He asks feeling the soft curls of his hair on his back and hanging a bit over his eyes.

Timmy raises a confused eyebrow, "I think you'd look fine Poof. Why?"

"No reason." Poof quickly said and poofed Timmy away.

After Timmy was gone in a purple puff of smoke, off to class, Poof sighed. He flew to the fishbowl of his parents and walked into the bathroom.

Cosmo and Wanda were both off working with Chloe Carmichael for now. So Poof had the underwater castle all to himself.

Sighing, Poof snapped his fingers and poofed into his bedroom inside Timmy's fish tank. Poof looked around his bedroom.

His room was consistent with a bed, a desk with books on it, a book cupboard, a cupboard for his clothes and a TV linking to Fairyworld news.

Poof flew to his mirror and went into a draw where he keeps a scrapbook of everything he's experienced so far. He opens it to a page with Foop, where they first meet and decided to battle it out between one another, as well as for Goldie Goldenglow's affections.

Closing the scrapbook, Poof sighed and looked into the mirror again, and then looked over to the photographs. He could just see Foop floating next to him. And his words ringing in his head.

" _You should cut your hair Poof.- It's too long for my tast-." Foop's words kept ringing in Poof's head._

Poof smirked then, he flew out of his bedroom into his parent's room. Poof went to his mother's side of the room and looked underneath her mattress. There Poof found a magazine full of this year's hairstyles pros and cons.

Taking that mag, Poof left his parents room again and headed into the bathroom. Picking up a pair of scissors and a brush Poof decided to take one last look at his appearance.

"Brush shush," Poof mumbled pointing at the brush.

The brush floated up with Poof's Fairy magic and combed every pink and purple hair down on Poof's head. Again and again, it flew round Poof's head until everything was hanging down, and Poof blinked impressed with its length.

"Foop wasn't kidding when he said its long." Poof blinked.

Now that Poof saw how he really looks like, his hair is getting past his shoulders and hanging down his back. It curls down at the bottom in tangled swirls. Poof then opened the magazine and looked at this year's latest hairstyles, for boys of course, to see what would look good on him.

Poof looks back up at his reflection, a bit unsure, "Should I?"

Poof sighed, had Foop not made that comment about his long hair, Poof wouldn't be thinking about wanting to change his style. But Poof smiled, he nodded his head and picked one of the hairstyles he quite likes in the magazine.

"I'm sure going to miss my old hair." Poof sighed, but then shook the unhappy look of his face.

He placed a hand on the image and a hand on the scissors. "Snip bit."

The scissors flew round Poof's head and snipped away at his long curls, finally shortening his hair up and over his ears for the first time in years.

As Poof finished his handy work he smiled, and almost drolled at his own sighed; wow he looks hot! His hair is now short to his ears. Poof stares at himself and gave himself a short pinch to make sure it was him he was looking at. If he wasn't handsome before, he surely is now.

"The ladies would flip." Poof giggled, but then rolled his eyes at his own thoughts.

As if he would be chasing the ladies with his new hairstyle, and as if he would be interested in one at this moment when his focus and love heart was set on someone completely different. A hunk of a male student that could put Blonda Fairywrinkle's looks to shame.

Poof chuckled at his comparison from Foop to his aunt. _'Maybe Timmy was right, maybe I am falling for Foop's charm.'_

Poof quickly shook Foop finally out of his thoughts and then decided to sit down and focus on his homework. To make sure he is ready for tomorrows classes.

* * *

Scene changes to Foop

After his outing with Poof, Foop poofed himself back to his home. He made his own dinner and then saw his answering machine flashing a missed call from someone. About 20 minutes ago.

" _Hey, Foop. I see you're out. Anyhow, Foop I need to speak with you. I'll be over at 10 PM to have a word with you, Mister. Bye, I'm off to get my dinner." Monty Draculars voice rang from his answering phone._

Foop pinched his nose, 'Now this? Urgh.'

Sadly Foop had told Monty on their first day, after lunch, where he lived so it would be an easy upcoming for Monty to appear at his doorstep, just like that.

Foop had his dinner after clearing away his shopping. Then as he made a pot of fresh tea he walked into the lounge and waited for his guest to make an appearance. Only 10 minutes later Foop heared a tapping sound coming from one of his windows.

Foop looked across and saw it was a small bat, Foop rolled his eyes, opened the window and the bat flew inside to him. With a puff and black smoke appearing round the bat it transformed back into the Vampire boy Monty.

"Thank's for letting me in Foop," Monty smirked, stretching his hands and neck.

Foop sighed a bit, he was sure Monty had only come to make fun of him that he was hanging out with Poof for a bit.

Monty reached into his red coat pocket and has actually a plan with him. Foop blinked as Monty rolled the plan out on the table. It showed the two sports changing rooms at the school. The bathrooms were marked with red crosses and Foop could read that these crosses represented explosives. And with the amount in them, having all the sinks and showers lined up, everyone in the room during the activation will be fried, hit, burned, cut and poisoned alive and then death.

Monty snickered at Foop's shocked expression, "We can take them all down Foop! All of them! Every single one of them that dared to laugh or pointed fingers at us! I just need you to poof both bombs into the sinks to kill them."

"And why are you so interested in my revenge?" Foop asked annoyed, this was way out of his normal revenge boundaries.

Foop was now standing in the alcove to his kitchen and looked across to Monty, who was seated at his dining room table with his plans rolled out before him.

"What exactly could you be gaining by helping me with my revenge?" Foop asks confused.

"Easy Foop, I'll boost my reputation as a bad boy up. By being your 'co-destructor' we will strike fear in every single student's bodies." Monty giggled. "Just like the good old days back at the Rehabilitation school. So, what do you say Foop?"

Foop sighed and sat opposite of Monty, he hovered his hand over the plan and let it run in front of his eyes, how it will all go down. Just pure chaos, students scared out of their minds, maybe a few deaths and...

Foop quickly pulled his hand back, his face turned to ice blue and he shook his thoughts back out of the plan. He sighed and stared towards the floor, away from Monty and his insane plan.

He soon shook his head, "I... I'm sorry Monty, but I don't want to be your co-creator for this plan. I can't take up on your offer for this. This is just far too much and too dangerous."

"And why not?" Monty asks standing up and looking down at the Anti-, "What are you afraid of? That I'll double cross you?"

Foop rolled his eyes, "As if, you are not the type to double cross anyone, Monty."

Monty blinked, "Then what's wrong?"

Foop sighed and looked away from Monty and towards a picture of Poof on his wall. Monty blinked and looked to where Foop was staring at. An evil smirk appeared on Monty's lips as he looked back to Foop and saw him blushing at the image.

Foop quickly looked away and got himself another cup of tea, Monty sniffed the air a bit and could smell the hormones, especially the love hormones, billowing from Foop's body. His heart has also accelerated into orbit.

"Oh, oooooh." Monty giggled and a devilish smirk appeared on his pale face, " It's that popular Fairy boy Foop. Poof right? Somehow you've gained feelings for him and you like him."

After Foop got his tea and stirred a bit of sugar into it, he picked his cup up. But before he could consume the hot delicious beverage, he froze in his movements over Monty's statement. He turned his head and looked at Monty hard and long with slit eyes, like a snake out of fury.

Monty smirked and walked closer to Foop. Staring at the Anti- to see if he was right with his guess. Foop glared at Monty, he could now tell that he was a few inches taller then the Fairy boy; doesn't make him any less intimidating to Foop.

Monty quickly got back to the point, "You're thinking; just because he protects you and acts as though he cares, you have to do the same. I can see you trust him. But you should know Foop; this is just like the Maleficent story. She trusted someone who she thought was good and who then ended up betraying her. Learn something Foop, and learn it now, never forget it; Good doesn't always mean Good."

"This doesn't have a thing to do with that fat oversocialised bastard!" Foop growled at Monty.

Foop had to restrain himself from revealing his true intentions about Poof in front of Monty. That he was only 'playing' his friendship to him to only try and end him in the end... if he can build his courage about that up again. But to do that, he can't let Monty know the truth.

Foop glared at Monty harder, "I don't want to be seen with the likes of you. Or be involved with any plan that could get you kicked out of High school."

"Yeah right Foop. You're a good liar." Monty said and then sniffed the air a bit, blinking suddenly, "But your body is giving off stress senses from you. What are you so worried about?"

"Get away from me, Monty." Foop sneered narrowing his eyes as to challenge Monty for a wand duel, "You're weak."

Monty rolled his eyes at Foop's obvious childish behaviour, this was just a small phase he was going through. "I know Foop, hey, how about we become friends in this plan of yours?"

Foop stared at Monty shocked, "That's a first Monty. You sure?"

"Evil can have friends Foop." The vampire smirked and getting straight to the point, "Just not too long before they turn on one another."

"What is it that you actually want from me Monty?" Foop asks, he's desperate that the vampire would leave before he finds out that he does have a thing for Poof. "Just tell me finally, then you can go home again!"

Monty nodded his head and got straight to the point, "Ok Foop. What does evil rarely have a shot at?"

Foop raised a confused eyebrow and answered him as if he were back in the History and Philosophy of evil class, "Winning? Why?"

Monty snickered, "Indeed Foop. I want the evil team to win. And I'll do anything to make it happen. And for everyone to pay for laughing us out!"

Foop rolled his eyes, he stepped back as Monty's body suddenly was engulfed in a black mist, and he has turned himself back into a bat. It was evening time anyway and Monty still had to go out for his hunt.

Foop opened his door and Monty flew out of Foop's home as promised and off to get his dinner. Foop closed it all over again and sighed. He picked his notes up about today's discussion with Monty and read them over one last time. It was a good plan, but was it worth it?

* * *

Quanktumspirit: "Ok, I know there was actually a dodgeball scene at the end of this chapter. But I don't like it, plus its a bit all over the place and confusing. I did say I won't leave any word or creation unturned. Comments are always welcomed."


	6. Chapter 6 The cold school day

Chapter 06 The cold school day

Quanktumspirit: "Enjoy, another re-write completed. Oh and **NO** , Chloe Carmical won't be fully in this tale: I only needed Cosmo and Wanda away for a short while. I can't stand her. :P. So she will only be the reason Cosmo and Wanda will not be at Timmy's home for the time being. And other times when Timmy and Poof are left alone. Also, this is the last Chapter I can remember writing with BlackBlizzard, so the next chapters are going to be quite different from the first tale."

* * *

With Poof still on the same day.

A few hours later, Cosmo and Wanda returned from their Chloe Carmical assignment. Today she went with them to a pet rescue centre where she helped adopt hundreds of stray puppies and kitties.

"wow, today must have been the best day spent with her." Wanda beamed and quickly sorted her pink hair out.

Cosmo smiled, "Indeed, she has one of the biggest hearts in the Universe."

Wanda nodded her head, Cosmo and Wanda turned into two goldfish, dropped into Timmy's tank and swam towards their castle.

"I should have married a monkey," Wanda spoke to the castle's entrance, unlocking hers and Cosmo's home.

Once the door was opened Cosmo and Wanda checked their postal owls out. These were owls which the Magical community could talk with one another, most of the time for emergency or invitational reasons. And indeed, one brown owl was seated on their stands and looked at them.

Wanda instantly recognised the scarf around his throat, it was the colours from Spellementary High school. She removed the scroll and Cosmo fished a mouse from his hair and handed it to the owl, who grabbed it and then flew away.

"Oh no," Wanda gasped staring at the letter.

It was a red warning letter, basically telling Cosmo and Wand about Poof's progress on his first day and which classes he has selected to study for this year, and how the teachers were confused over his mixed classes.

"We got to stop Poof." Wanda sighed as she saw also on a map where Poof was seated.

Cosmo reads it himself, "So Poof is studying: Magic 101, History and Philosophy of Evil and Sports Flying Directional? Oh, those are some hard classes."

Wanda nodded her head, "They are not only on the hard level but why does Poof take a class for evil? He should be taking a Godparenting course."

"We could just ask him." Cosmo pointed out.

Wanda nodded her head and followed her husband towards their son's bedroom to confront him about it.

* * *

Poof was at the moment working on his homework as he heard his door getting a knock.

Before coming to his room, Poof also saw the postal owl, but it had attacked Poof as he wanted to grab the letter, those magical owls took their postal delivery service more seriously than the humans and their letters.

Which means: If a magical being sends to someone a note, it can only be handed to the noted person the owl was told about. No amount of mice begging would bring any owl to hand the letter who it wasn't assigned to.

Poof blinked and looked up from his desk, he sighed knowing he hasn't told his parents that he has changed his hairstyle, which classes he has chosen or how he was coping at the moment, and now they were going to know everything.

"Poof, dear can we talk to you please?" Wanda calls through the door.

Poof looks up from his desk, he looks at his reflection in the window and nods his head, "Come in mother and father... but please don't be scared or shocked."

There was a short pause, Poof spins round in his chair and faces his doorway, where Cosmo and Wanda have just entered his bedroom. Cosmo and Wanda blink shocked as they saw Poof's lovely long pink hair, was reduced to being a short hairstyle round his head.

"Um... Poof, we have to talk to you." Wanda said.

Poof blinked, "Mother, father before you two start screaming, I wanted to cut my hair shorter to have a different hairstyle then the long flowing pink curls I've had for over 8 years now. So I chose this. What do you think?"

"It looks, awesome Poof." Cosmo beamed, "It really suits you."

"Thanks, dad." Poof smiled at his cheery father, "And, mother?"

Wanda sighed, "Ok, yes Poof it looks good on you. But we've just received a letter from the Fairy world High school. Is it true that you've selected the three classes: Magic 101, History and Philosophy of Evil and Sports Flying Directional classes?"

Poof blinked, he feared the school would be updating his parents, and now he has bitten into the 'poisoned apple' he has to chew and explain it to them.

"Y... yes mother and father," Poof sighed. "I've selected the Magic 101 so I can learn how to grant wishes without a wand, I've selected the History and Philosophy of Evil class so if I'd ever be attacked by an evil creature I know how to defend my future Godchild and I've selected the Sports Flying Directional classes so I can have a bit of exercise in my life."

Cosmo and Wanda fell silent as they heard Poof's explanations. Wanda looked back over too the class photographs and saw hundreds of students all looking back at the cameras. And in each photograph, Wanda also noted that Foop was next to Poof as well. Looking a little bit ticked off, but still calm.

"Well good luck in all the classes Poof." Cosmo smiled, not noticing his wife's confused face, "We can try and help you with your Magic 101 class, but the others I think you'll manage."

Wanda sighed and nodded her head, "I sure hope you know what you are doing, Poof."

"I do mum and dad, thank you." Poof smiled a bit.

Poof, of course, didn't bother telling his parents that he was hoping to build upon the friendship to Foop once more, though... were Foop and Poof really now friends?

Cosmo and Wanda left to a different part of the castle getting their lunch sorted out, Poof looked back over to the photograph of Foop and smiled softly at his handsome counterpart.

"Well Foop, we sure are going to make this an interesting year between ourselves." Poof smiled.

He brought his focus back onto his next homework, and as that was done he flew out of his bedroom to get his lunch with his parents.

The rest of the day Poof talked with Timmy and they had fun playing some video games, before having a bath and then going to bed.

* * *

With Foop

The next morning, Foop woke up scared out of his mind. He just thought up of a horrendous nightmare, all because of Monty the Vampire's insane plan on harming the students during the sports lessons.

 _ **Foop's dream.**_

 _ **The sports lessons were just over and Foop was following the other male students into the changing room to get out of their sports uniform, just as he had his locker opened to get his washing kit out of it, an explosion shook the male locker room.**_

" _ **What the-?" Foop asked as he flew to investigate.**_

 _ **The washing room was in chaos, all the students vanished and Foop looked at a broken sink, it had exploded in front of another student and water was spraying all around that victim.**_

 _ **Foop summoned the water fountain off and looked at the victim, his breath stopped as he saw the pink-haired male lying in a pool of his own blood, pieces of the sink were embedded into his body and he was coughing up blood.**_

 _ **It was Poof... seriously hurt...**_

" _ **No... Poof, can you hear me?" Foop asked scared.**_

 _ **Foop tried lifting his counterpart up, he tried to stop the blood flow, but Poof was looking back at him with empty and sad eyes.**_

" _ **I... I knew it..." Poof whispered weakly, looking into Foop's eyes. "F... Foop you... you wanted to... 'cough'... to kill me... all along..."**_

" _ **No Poof... no, I never wanted this, Poof are you ok?" Foop trembled, out of the corner of his eye he felt tears falling. "P... please tell me what to do to save you... please..."**_

 _ **But Poof shook his head, "N... Now you... 'cough'... can be the best student... g... goodbye."**_

" _ **No... No Poof... Poof please... please don't leave me..." Foop trembled, kneeling in front of Poof.**_

 _ **But it was too late,... Poof was dead in front of him.**_

Back to Foop.

Foop shook his head, all that was just a dream, but for Foop the dream felt real as if he really was at fault that Poof was hurt through him.

 _'But isn't that what you are aiming for, Foop?' Foop's devil asked him, 'Don't you really want to harm him? To have that push over, out of the way and stop claiming your spotlight?'_

 _'Even if it were so.' Foop's angel pointed out, 'Foop would never go that far and try to kill Poof, right? After all the entire aim of your game with him is to prove you can have good and bad friends.'_

 _'Friends?' The devil asked snickering, 'Who is Foop's friends outside of Monty and Anti-Goldie? And even then they are more like henchmen/ women rather than real friends. Not even Anti-Cosmo has any real friends that aren't either paid or live under his care.'_

 _'So if Monty and Anti-Goldie are 'henchmen', as you say, Devil.' The angel smirked, 'What is Poof then?'_

Foop stopped both of them talking, what was Poof? Foop couldn't quite call him his enemy anymore, since apart from locking Foop out of the classroom once he has done nothing to harm him, and Foop felt a normal vibe for him.

Almost as if he was longing for his nemesis attention, and enjoying that he was getting what he always wanted. Someone to talk to and rely on. More than his own parents. Without having to hurt him.

 _'So that makes him an acquaintance.' Foop's devil snickered, 'Oh how-'_

 _'But what about your dream Foop?' Foop's angel pointed out cutting the devil off, 'If you base your relationship in that dream as to what you and Poof are, then it means he is more then just a simple acquaintance. He is your closest friend.'_

 _'That was just a dream.' Foop's devil side spat out, 'It was a burning subconscious mind because of his other friend Monty's plan. Nothing more. It was just showing Foop a possibility over what could happen if they'd actually used real bombs instead of now the bath bomb.'_

Foop sighed and rolled his eyes, "I'll just have to see if I do like him, what have we got in common anyway?"

 _The angel snickered: 'You both are good in all three of your classes, you both were the last Fairy/Anti-Fairy baby to be born since the ban of Fairy babies was placed, you both are single, you like movies and comics.'_

 _The devil sighed, 'I can't even come up with half the evil thoughts against that. Angel gets this point.'_

Foop blinked as his Angel self smirked and a chart appeared next to his head, 1 was reflected by the angel and the devil was sitting at 0.

He sighed, "I'll see if Poof is ok with putting the weapons down, but that doesn't mean I'm going to trust him."

He didn't even bother waiting for a reply as he got himself some cereal and tea to drink. After he consumed his breakfast, cleaned the kitchen up, Foop grabbed his school bag and flew from his home back towards the school.

Looking around the neighbourhood he lived in, it wasn't hard to work out who lived where. The kids from any evil Fairytale characters lived in small, fashionable apartments that were owned by Binky Abdul, whiles the Fairies and good Fairytale characters lived in huge estate houses.

He has to pass the shopping centre, where countless shops were opening on this morning, one after the next. And a short while later Foop reached his goal.

* * *

Foop reaches the outer edge of the Fairy World High school and saw all the other students arriving one after the other as well.

Monty and Mona arrived too in a black coach, being pulled by two black pegasuses. These horses snorted and Mona and Monty stepped out of the coach, holding black umbrellas over their heads against the sunlight.

"Hi, Foop," Monty smirked.

Mona just rolled her eyes at the two and pulled out a compartment with more black makeup in it, carefully re-applying her eyeliner and then painting her nails a black ink colour too.

"Had a good morning?" Mona inquired.

Foop just nodded his head, just then Poof also arrived at the school and wave at the three.

"Hi Foop, morning Mona and Monty." Poof smiles at them. "How are you all?"

"Alright, Poof," Monty said.

Mona though just raised an eyebrow at her brother and leaves the three to themselves, Foop turns to Monty confused.

The four just flew to their classes, Poof and Foop to their Magic 101 class and Mona and Monty to a class called: Black archers.

* * *

Inside the classroom, Poof saw all the students form yesterday being there. For some reason, Poof saw a few of the students giggling and pointing fingers at him and Foop. Foop just sighed and headed to his seat, but before he or Poof sat down, he grabbed Poof by his arm.

"Don't Poof," Foop said looking down.

"Don't what?" Poof asks confused.

Foop snickers, "Gone clean."

On the chairs, Foop saw the 'good students' have secretly placed each a slug, to give Poof and Foop an uncomfortable and embarrassing feeling during the magic class. With that spell, the slug left and the chairs were clean and back to normal.

"I'm used to being pranked all the time." Foop sighed, before taking his place.

"I-" Poof said shocked and surprised.

"POOF IS SOMETHING WRONG WITH YOUR CHAIR!" Miss Wittlefeather's voice suddenly shouted behind Poof.

Poof almost jumped out of his skin, he turns around and quickly bows his head down, turning red in the face.

"N... no Miss Wittlefeather, I... I just had a cramp in my back and needed to stretch it out." Poof said half shocked over Miss Wittlefeather suddenly screaming at him.

In a flash, Poof sat down and bowed his head down, Miss Wittlefeather nods her head.

"Ok, good morning class." Miss Wittlefeather calls to the rest of the class.

They reply back and then had to open their exercise books out for their magic lesson.

"Now class, the partners have been decided as followed: Poof the Fairy with Foop the Anti-Fairy, Tanzy the Pixie is partnered with Olivia the Witch, Florence the nature god has Astrid the Cheshire cat, Peter the Shrub creature is paired with Milla Thumbelinas daughter, Maralyn Tinkerbells daughter has Silvermist the blue Fairy and last the Rapunzel twins Noah and Sophia all as partners for this year. Am I correct?" Miss Wittlefeather enquires.

"Yes, Miss." The class nod.

Miss Wittlefeather smiles, "Ok, now everyone, get your wands out and place them with the tip of your wands pointing upwards, don't say a single spell as I'll check over if they all are fit for the magic lesson's purpose."

The class agreed, Poof and Foop pulled their wands out and placed them on their desks, Miss Wittlefeather smiles at them and checks the wands strengths, their flexibility and their charging points were up at 100%, which was the case.

After the last wand was checked she nodded her head and everyone received a piece of paper in front of their as their first task work.

" Ok yes, they all are in good conditions and will be fit for purpose. Each of you now has to summon the objects on the piece of paper. One after the other," Miss Wittlefeather orders.

Foop sighs and prays tall for the created subjects. If the subject is created exactly ad the paper describes it, you get a point. The students should read what's on the paper and not just create a catastrophe all over again. But better check it out. Miss Wittlefeather pointed her wand at the papers and everyone received the worksheets to complete.

"We begin with Foop. You may begin." Miss Wittlefeather smiles.

Foop nods his head, "Do we need to stand for the spells?"

"No, but begin anyway." Miss Wittlefeather says pointing at Foop's piece of paper.

Foop nods his head and reads the first task; Create autumn weather. Easy enough. For starters, Foop turned to the window in the classroom.

"I don't want to harm the class, so I will cast my spell outside by the tree on the playground, if that is permitted?" Foop inquires, looking at Miss Wittlefeather.

Miss Wittlefeather smiles and nods her head, "Sure Foop, but first, tell us what the task is."

"Create autumn weather. Preferably in the time period of late November." Foop explains.

Everyone nods their heads and Foop raised his right hand, he stretches his flat palm towards the tree and his wand was in his right hand, aiming at the sky.

"Time Period, Spring to Fall, create the tree to fit us all. Rain, wind and cold storm, hit the tree in its final form." Foop mutters.

Now it is to note that not all spells have to be strange languages, others are just dictating the creation around one and can be as plain as a white sheet.

Outside the tree stood still, then the leaves turned from green to orange and then red, a wind-whipped around the tree and all the leaves fell, before long a grey cloud, about 2 meters in diameter, hovered above the tree and rain fell upon it. The wind was also more active and the tree bent and swings from left to right, the leaves dancing around the playground.

"Flop stop, time flap," Foop spoke.

Miss Wittlefeather notes down the spells and smiles as she saw Foop's perfect creation.

"That's the spirit Foop, very good job." She smiles, "Next Poof."

Poof looks out at the tree, it looks back to its original form before Foop decided to make it lose its leaves. He spots at the tree a small bird flying round it rather confused.

"I got one," Poof smiles after reading the second task on the paper.

He raises his hand as well, "Fly bird from the stone, and build in the tree a nest of a home."

It was fairly simple, the small bird gathered in various twigs that fell from the tree during the storm. Then he flew to a branch on the tree and created that way a new home for it to live in.

"Awwww." The class went, whiles Foop just rolled his eyes.

"Very sweet Poof." Miss Wittlefeather smiles once more, "ok, next."

One by one the students made things happen to the tree, more animals coming to it, animals leaving, the tree gaining fruit, twisting and untwisting branches and many more magical nature spells.

"That's the spirit everyone." Miss Wittlefeather beamed. "Now for the rest of the lesson, I want you all to create various things using each your own branch that you will summon here using a teleportation spell."

Everyone nodded their heads, within a flash a branch appeared and Foop and Poof sat in front of their own.

"Ok, let's begin." Foop sighs, thinking over all the nature spells he knows about.

"Flow grow." Foop begins, growing his branch out.

Poof was next to him and practising his spells with his own branch.

"Gloom bloom," Poof speaks out and his branch began growing too.

The rest of the class spoke various growing, breaking, shrinking and blossoming spells, going through all four seasons.

"Everyone quiet." Miss Wittlefeather whispers as her eyes were glued on Poof and Foops spells.

Pof and Foop's branch had grown quite a bit, it extended out and then intertwined with each other, like a vine, hundreds of coloured flowers glisten over the branches.

"Poof and Foop, stop for now." Miss Wittlefeather calls out.

"Hu?" The two say confused, snapping them out of their magic spell casting.

Poof and Foop look at their branch and saw the two branches have grown about half a meter in height, was carrying hundreds of leaves in two different colours (dark gree and light green), and even started interwinding with each other. Spreading the colours round, almost like a dalmatian.

"Wow, Poof and Foop, very well done. The plants are healthy, they are strong and even seem to be interacting with each other. A pass for sure." Miss Wittlefeather beamed, writing it in her teacher's book.

As she flew around the classroom, grading the other student's growth technics and even scowling at a few of them. Poof looks over to Foop surprised and shocked.

Foop instantly blushed and waved his hand once more. "Destructo."

Their branch exploded into dust and just lay on top of their desks. Foop summoned the pile of dust away and then felt Poof's eyes on him once more.

Foop turns to Poof confused, just as he looks at him Foop wishes he hadn't, Poof's pink hair was gleaming in the classroom light. Also... Foop noticed Poof's hair has shortened massively to his ears and actually looks neater than before.

 _'Wow, Poof looks really handsome.'_ Foop thought, but then blushed madly, _'What am I thinking? Poof is my enemy, not my friend or acquaintance. Plus Foop, Poof has locked out once out of the History and Philosophy of Evil class, so that show's he doesn't care about you and just wants you to fail all your lessons. Just focus on passing the classes and make sure to get to the class on time today.'_

"Um..." Poof was about to say, "Um... I'm sorry that our roses... um."

Foop sighs and calms down enough to look over to Poof, "It's alright Poof... it was just a surprise they interacted quite well together. It... it just frightened me."

Foop raised his wand once more, "Romanto rosaline duo."

He created two more roses, in fact, both roses were bright red. Poof blushes a bit seeing the beautiful rose on his desk, replacing the destroyed one.

"Let's just try it again," Foop says, changing his rose colour from red to raven black.

"Blood bad, black back," Foop spoke, changing the colour in a flash.

"Very charming Foop." Poof says rolling his eyes, "I got it. Sting wing, stem hem."

Poof's rose grew another 20 cm and the thorns on the rose extended themselves as well. Next Poof and Foop summoned a white vase with black strips and placed both roses in it.

"Duplo roso." Poof continued and the rose duplicated itself.

Foop smiles and thought over another spell for the flower. "I got it: Rose flow, show true."

"WAIT, FOOP NO!" Poof said shocked.

Poof and Foop have both learned quite a few spells, this spell was a special one. With his magic powers, the rose was blooming stronger now, but also looking at Poof and Foop, mainly in their hearts.

Despite the fact Foop was expecting the rose to turn raven black, it turned bright yellow, with a tint of red colour bleeding on the tips of the rose.

"Everyone." Miss Wittlefeather calls out, stopping the class, "I forgot to explain, roses have a special meaning when it comes to their colour design."

She points her hand outwards, "Poof and Foop's roses flesh, come to my desk."

Miss Wittlefeather snips her fingers and Poof and Foop's rose vanished from their attempts to practice flower magic on it and hoovered on her desk.

She begins explaining the different colour meaning: red for love, yellow for friendship, white for beauty, black for death, blue for mystery and all the other colours.

During the discussion Foop glared at his and Poof's flower, it was still hovering in front of the desk and basically exposing to all of the class his magic spell and what Poof was feeling at the moment.

 _'What is going on with him?'_ Foop asks.

As the explanation was done, the bell rang and everyone summoned all the roses to bright pink, tied it than with a white string together before giving it as a gift to Miss Wittlefeather, she beamed and then shooed the students off to their next class.

* * *

As Poof and Foop were outside, Foop stopped Poof from raising his wand.

"Don't bother summoning to the class Poof. I'll just walk." Foop sighs.

Foop forced his hands in his pockets and flew towards the History and Philosophy of Evil class, which took him about 3 minutes.

Poof froze shocked and quickly ran next to him, "Wait, Foop, then let me at least walk with you. Please?"

"Do what you must." Foop just sighs and continues onwards.

Poof swallows hard, the hallways changed from the good and neat lockers to grey and rusty looking ones. This time Poof noticed the temperature drop, but Foop summoned on himself his own jacket, which was raven black and long to his legs.

"Foop... about what happened last time-" Poof was about to explain, but Foop raised his hand.

"Don't bother Poof. I shouldn't have let myself get distracted by our discussion, it was partly my own fault as well. Yes, I was angry at you for doing this to me, but I'm over it. Please don't worry." Foop sighs.

Poof couldn't find the right words as they flew into the classroom and quickly took their places. Poof sighs and looks to the back, where Foop was all on his own for now.

Mr Grim Reaper hovered at his desk with a smirk over his skeleton head.

"Good morning class." Mr Grim Reaper spoke out.

"Good morning Mr Grim Reaper." The class replied back.

"Today you will be reading the tale: The Brother Grim's original Fairytales or 1001 Arabian Night stories, pick one each and tell me what the villain in each tale did wrong, and how they could have won in the story. Begin." Mr Grim Reaper instructed.

(I won't make it too long, because it would take ages.)

"Ok class, we begin with Foop. What did the villain in Hansel and Gretel do wrong and how would you have corrected the flaws." Mr Grim Reaper asks smirking.

Foop nods his head, "In the tale Hansel and Gretel. If I were the witch, I'd have killed both Hansel and Gretel, that way I have twice the amount of food and wouldn't have been cooked alive."

"Good job, correct Foop. It was the witches fault for only stuffing Hansel full of food and leaving Grettle to spare, that way Gretel was able to save herself and her brother." Mr Grim Reaper nods his head.

"Ok Poof, what did you pick?" The Grim Reaper smirks.

"I picked the tale Aladdin. And the villain was Jafar. His fault was to be outsmarted by Aladdin and believing him that a genie could give him even more power than he already had." Poof says, "I would have instead used my last wish to wish Aladdin to fight a dangerous animal which would have killed him in the end. The rules of wishing don't state that after the three wishes were used up that he can't keep what he gained. Then use his power and influences to rule Agraba and force Jasmine to marry him." Poof explains.

The Grim Reaper gave the tale a bit of thought before nodding his head, "Well done Poof, that would have solved his problem. Ok, next."

Every student read a different Fairytale and could explain the faults in all the villain's movements. It was a success that the Grim Reaper was sure if the class were stuck in any situation like in the Fairytales, they would be able to get themselves out of it.

* * *

As the lesson was over, and the class received homework over creating an evil lair each, the class bid him goodbye and headed for their lunch break. Mr Grim Reaper sighed, but then saw that Foop remained in his chair, looking at his teacher a little unsure. Luckily Poof has long since left the class with the other bad students.

He got out of his chair and flew to the young anti-Fairy, who looked like seven days of rain.

"Mr Anti-Cosma, is everything ok?" Mr Grim Reaper inquires, looking at his student, "You don't look too well."

Foop sighs, Mr Grim Reaper might be the only teacher he can trust with his secret.

"Mr Grim Reaper, it's just... last night I had a terrible nightmare. I... I had actually killed my nemesis Poof with a bomb... I should be overjoyed, my long time nemesis of all eternity finally gone from my life... but as I was looking at his body, and actually held him as his life was drained out of him, I... I don't understand it, I felt as if a knife had just plummeted into my heart." Foop explained, shaking again.

Mr Grim Reaper thought over the dream and then looks back to his student.

"Foop, you do know that the History and Philosophy of Evil class aren't just; how to turn one into a fully qualified villain, but to teach one how to manipulate others around you, right?" Mr Grim Reaper asks concerned.

"What does this have to do with my dream?" Foop asks, not understanding anything.

Mr Grim Reaper sighs, he rubs his brow before explaining it to Foop, "I have seen this hundred of times Foop. Your head is telling you; become a villain and hurt or kill your nemesis Poof Fairywrinkel Cosma. However, your heart is telling you the exact opposite, to keep Poof alive to keep the nemesis relationship balanced. Whiles your head came up with the destruction idea, your heart made you feel emotions towards your nemesis as well as guilt for his 'dream death', that's why in your dream; instead of Poof just being dead, your heart kept him alive for a few seconds to let his last words burn you up."

Foop understood what the Grim Reaper was getting at.

"I understand sir, but I can't just split myself in half and stop either side from talking. No one can. This will be a problem throughout the rest of the High school." Foop sighs, "Great more trouble to come my way."

Mr Grim Reaper smirks, "Ok Foop, so why don't you just accept one of the two sides. Try and be a normal friend towards Poof, rather than just avoiding him. Plus I think Poof was missing your evil-fighting ways anyway if it was him who made you late on your first day. So put your goal in wanting to harm Poof down for now and just be civil with him."

Foop sighs, but agrees with Mr Grim Reaper, "Ok sir... I'll think about it for now. I got to go."

Instead of summoning himself back to the lunchroom, Foop just flew down the hallway, holding his backpack on his back and thinking over his dream and what Poof now meant to him.

 _'Something more than friends?'_

* * *

Poof flew to the Canteen on his own, he sighs as suddenly he was approached by both Goldie and Anti-Goldie.

"Hi, Poof." Goldie smiles, "Thank you so much for offering Anti-Goldie as another newspaper reporter. She is doing brilliantly."

Poof blinks and turns to the Anti-Fairy, "Really, you Anti-Goldie Anti-Goldenglow are now friends with Goldie Goldenglow?"

"Not exactly friends Poof." Anti-Goldie sneers a bit, "More like work colleges, but it's a plus point on my school report."

"Awesome." Poof smiles, "But I thought it was Foop's idea that you sign on as a school reporter."

Anti-Goldie blinks and looks up, "It was, by the way, where is my ex?"

"Running late." Poof sighs, "He had to talk with Mr Grim Reaper about something."

Anti-Goldie shrugs her shoulders, whiles Goldie chats with Poof about how it was to have a nemesis so close as a friend, Anti-Goldie begins reading the other reports she and Goldie have created. They all were the truth and honest, but it left for poor Anti-Goldie a bitter taste in her mouth, that she was now doing something good for the school.

Just then a poof made Anti-Goldie look up and she beamed, Foop just appeared and silently sat down, chewing his food in the process.

"Hi, Foop. How are you?" Anti-Goldie beams.

Foop just shrugs, "Alright... I got to be somewhere."

"But Foop you-" Goldie was about to say as Foop left in a flash of dust, "got here. What's going on with your boyfriend Anti-Goldie?"

"How should I know? He never talks to me anymore." Anti-Goldie points out.

* * *

Foop finished his lunch and summoned himself and Monty Dracula on the school football field, looking at him.

Monty smirked and showed to Foop the two bath bombs he's created.

"Are you sure Foop, you don't want to take part in this? It could be a great way to get your revenge against Poof." Monty smirked, "Just imagine, Poof being blown to smithereens."

"I don't have to." Foop sighs, "I've dreamed about it already."

Foop told Monty of his dream, a slight tear fell down his eyes. Despite the fact, Monty could use this opportunity to tease and laugh Foop out for developing a crush on Poof, he understood where Foop was coming from.

"Dam it man." Monty sighs, "I didn't know you were that deep in your thought trouble. You sure your dream was of the plan?"

Foop nods and Monty sighs, "Well Foop... I can reassure you to 100%... I gave the plan a bit of thought threw as well..."

"With what result Monty?" Foop asks looking slightly scared.

"I ditched the bomb idea too, it's too risky getting caught with a bomb in your backpack, plus with too much shaking and I could blow myself up. So I will get my revenge using bath bombs instead. Less risky destroying the school and getting myself killed, or others then arrest." Monty explains.

Monty shows Foop the two bath bombs, Foop nods his head, yes that could work out. He was already formulating in his head an idea of how Monty will not get kicked out of High school.

* * *

As the sports lessons came round, everyone got changed. Foop had to suppress the urge that, literally, every boy in the changing room was eying Poof constantly and complimenting him on his beautiful short hair, and how much cooler he now looks like.

Poof, like a good little Fairy, just shrugged his shoulders and follows everyone outside. In a flash, everyone was back on being: good vs bad.

Jorgen Von Strangle enters, nods his head before launching the dodge ball into the air for the game to begin.

But before it could even begin, Foop froze time with a time-freezing spell, only he, and the bad students could move.

"Ok, before Jorgen uses us as a punching bag, we all know how the game works, right?" Foop asks, hoping everyone remembers yesterday's events.

All the evil students nod their heads.

"We got to catch the ball and slam it back to the good students, preferably hitting one of them out," Karsten explains.

Foop saw all the other students nod their heads in return, Foop fly's back to his place and nods too before re-starting time once more.

The bad students saw the ball fly towards Monty, he smirks, jumps in the air and catches the ball in return, before landing on the floor.

"It's time for us to win." Monty snickers.

Stretching his hand as far back as he could, Monty hurls the ball back towards the good students, it was now a downright war between good and bad.

* * *

Whiles all the students were distracted, Monty was able to creep back into the boy's locker room. He smirks before removing the first bath bomb. He flew to the sinks and filled the sinks with the bath powder, far too much for a normal wash, but good enough for a fright.

After the first sinks were filled with his bath bomb, Monty left the bathrooms. He made sure to remember to enter last, or chose the far right-hand side of the washroom, as to not get attacked by his own weapon.

Satisfied everything will work out as planned, Monty re-joined Foop and the other bad students for the dodge ball game.

* * *

Monty was surprised to see the bad students have won a second time. Jorgen von Strangle looked like he wanted to kill all the good students he was fuming so much. The bad students have only lost two students, whiles all the good students were knocked out, even Poof.

"I think we get it now how to play, you were right Poof, this is a fun game." Diva giggles.

The other evil students nod their heads, Foop however, didn't smile at all.

Suddenly another loud whistle was heard, Jorgen von Strangle was burning with fury.

"HOW THE HELL DID YOU ALL BEAT THE GOOD STUDENTS UP THIS BADLY? I WILL FAIL ALL OF YOU, YOU WEAKLINGS!" Jorgen screams.

However, in a flash, all the good students stood back again in front of the bad.

"Jorgen, we wanted to check that the evil students now understand the game and purposely ditched the game," Olivia explained. "And good job all of you."

The 9 good students all nod their heads, the bad just smirk and everyone shook hands, this was a better game, by far.

* * *

As everyone entered the changing room, Foop stayed by his locker and faced the floor. Did Monty really go threw with it, finding a note in his purse, Foop read a: done.

'Oh no, please no.' Was all that Foop was thinking.

Suddenly the earth shook a bit, Foop blinked but could only just make out a huge wall of purple bubbles shooting from the bathroom, all the students were catapulted out of the changing room by the huge amount of soap suddenly billowing from the sinks.

Foop just washes the foam from him, as did the other students, it wasn't meant to kill anyone. The same with the girl's locker room, Foop noticed as Silvermiste's head peeped out of the foam.

"What... cough,... what was that?" Poof asked shocked.

Foop glares over to Monty, his smirk was so wide that Foop wonders if he might also be related to the Cheshire cat or something like that.

"WHAT IS GOING ON?!" Jorgen von Strangle's voice suddenly boomed.

He summoned every single student in front of him, everyone dressed and cleaned from the explosion, luckily no one seems to be hurt, only shocked.

Jorgen glares at everyone, "WHO DID THIS? WHOEVER DID THIS HE OR SHE WILL BE KICKED OUT OF THIS HIGH SCHOOL FASTER THEN YOU CAN SAY: SORRY!"

All the students were shaken up by the actions. Foop tilts his head to the two washrooms and saw the foam was still bubbling, spraying and getting into the hallway.

Foop figured out that the male and females have forgotten to turn off the waters, so the foam was flooding now the hallways.

 _'Shit if we don't stop this then it could ruin the school property, forget about wanting revenge, this is property damage. Dam you Monty.'_ Foop sneered in his mind.

Despite Foop having an idea to throw Monty under the buss as revenge, it was quite fun seeing all the students panic like that. And luckily no one was hurt.

All the good and bad students looked confused, no one could understand who would put such an attack out. But then Foop smirks, he had an idea.

He sighs and stepped forward to Jorgen, flying up and staring Jorgen eye to eye in his face.

"I planned and activated this Mr Strangle," Foop says, hoping to sound honest.

Monty blinked and looked up facing his friend, 'Foop what are you up to.'

Before Foop could continue explaining, Jorgen grabbed him by his throat and cut his oxygen almost off.

"FOOP ANTI-FAIRYWRINKLE ANTI-COSMA, I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN. WELL, YOU WILL BE SUSPENDED FOR LIFE YOU IDIOT!" Jorgen bellows.

Foop rolls his eyes and pry's Jorgen's hands from his throat, he floats down and shakes his head.

"Not that Jorgen, I only placed the bath bombs in the sinks to try a cleaning spell out! Now if you would be so kind, I need to concentrate!" Foop explains sneering.

Foop fly's first into the boy's washing room, he nods his head and stretches his hands out.

"Foam back, bubble bath, wash slosh, clean Grosh," Foop mutters.

In a flash, the entre bubbles and water retreated back into the boy's washroom. They floated on the floor and polished it all up. In less than five minutes the water drained away, revealing a clean bathroom.

Foop flew to the girls changing room too, with all the females being changed already, and did the same spell, with the same result.

No one spoke to him as everyone left the sports hall and headed home. Foop just left, keeping his head bowed down.

* * *

Quanktumspirit whistling as the shredder eats my old tale. "Another Chapter completed. I hope it was worth the time I spent writing and re-writing this crap. Thanks for reading it so far and see you next time."


	7. Chapter 7 The first interview

Chapter 07 The first interview

Quanktumspirit: "I'm now seriously ging to push Poof and Foop a bit closer together. I noticed once more how little interaction they have between each other. I mean, my god: Monty X Foop have more interactions than my actual coupling wish: Poof X Foop and Monty X Foop are not meant to be seen as a couple in this tale. ARGH! Well, I hope this will help it out. Oh and NO, Monty will only be Foop's best friend, nothing more. So don't get any ideas."

* * *

Later the same day, Foop finished his homework at his home. He had a wash, cleaned his teeth and was then occupying himself solving crossword puzzles in Anti-Fairy world magazines his father sends him every other week.

It was something to keep his mind distracted, Foop felt very relieved that the revenge plan went down so well, and gave the class a fright. Plus Monty didn't chew him out for claiming responsibility for the attack. A smirk appears on his face, this was a good day indeed.

 _'and now I can have a relaxing-'_ Foop was thinking.

Just then, he hears his doorbell activated. Strange, Monty wasn't invited over or said he wanted to re-talk it all. So who could it be?

Foop sighs, places his glasses on his table, places his monocle back into his eye and fly over to his front door, opening it.

"Hello?" Foop calls out.

"Hi Foop, it's me... Poof." Poof's voice rings out.

Foop blinks and smiles a bit at his nemesis, despite them both hating one another, and Foop still not being sure how he could get rid of the pink-haired freak, he still stepped aside.

"Hi Poof, do come in." Foop sighs. "Would you like something to drink?"

Poof carefully entered Foop's small apartment. He was impressed that the entire home was spik and span, as Foop flew into his small red kitchen, picking up a teacup and pouring milk and tea into it.

"Milk and sugar, Poof?" Foop asks.

"Just milk," Poof smile's but then frowns and glares at Foop, "And how about a spoon full of Cyanide?"

Foop almost drops Poof's cup out of shock, "What Poof?"

Poof fly's up into his counterparts face with slit eyebrows, "Do you even plan on harming me, whiles I am here to talk to you?"

"Poof Fairywrinkle Cosma!" Foop snaps, "You've just decided to pop over and accuse me of such statements? How dare you! I have every right to ask you to leave my premise and NEVER RETURN YOU KNOW!"

Foop's anger started to grow, he and Poof had a firm stare off as Foop just hands Poof his teacup over, as proof there was nothing in it, he takes the tea from the same teapot, pours in some milk, before stirring it down and drinking from it.

Poof blinks and looks at his cup, with nothing added in it, and Foop drinking the same tea, he was sure it was fine. Poof sighs, adds his own milk and two teaspoons of sugar, he stirs it down, before following Foop into the living room to sit down on the couch.

Both teenagers place their teas on two placemats and Foop looks down, tears building up once more.

"Foop, I'm sorry for snapping at you like that." Poof admits and looks down, "But... I'm just so confused over your actions, every day..."

Foop looks up and looks back over to Poof, "My action's Poof? I have done nothing to you. Not even planned anything."

Poof just nods his head, "Exactly Foop, you haven't, well nothing that I haven't noticed before. That is what I came here to discuss with you. Why are you not getting your revenge against me? You could do it many way's, and yet you don't."

Foop noticed Poof hunching over and then looking at him straight in the eyes, he seriously wanted an answer? Ok.

"What would it matter if we act like an enemy all the time Poof?" Foop simply states, "If I do anything more then just ignore you or shout at you, I could end up back in jail. And I'd like to pass this year without being thrown out of school for once."

"Good point Foop. Sorry." Poof sighs, "But... does this mean we can't talk anymore, or do anything because we aren't enemy's anymore?"

Foop raises a confused eyebrow, what is Poof getting at?

"Foop,..." Poof admits and sighs, "If you don't want to be my enemy anymore... can we then at least act civil with each other, or just be friends? I like to have at least one friend at school I can talk to normally, without being looked down upon for being weird."

"You don't get looked down for being weird Poof, and if yes, then by who?" Foop points out.

Poof sighs once more before looking down, "Haven't you noticed, not one of the classroom students ever talks to me? No one walks up to me and asks; Hey Poof, how was your day? Or: Hey Poof, would you like to hang out with us at lunch? You are the only one to notice I changed my hair, you talked to me in every class and even in the sports lesson, and you know me the best."

Poof does bring up a good point, Foop was at least ok friends with Monty and Anti-Goldie, though more Monty then Anti-Goldie for now, did Poof really have no friends?

"I'm not sure Poof," Foop admits, blushing. "You did prank me once and are following me around in all 3 classes like a stray dog. It is stressful not to turn round and glue you to a spot so I can have a bit of a break from you... but you are right. You have no ill intentions against me anymore... I think..."

"I never did Foop. We only attacked and hated each other to get to the top of the class, and then to win over Goldie Goldenglow's heart." Poof admitted, "But outside of that, I... I think we are ok. As long as we don't find something to fight over."

Foop thought it over one last time and then sighs, he grabs his hair and nods slightly, before looking up and stretching Poof his hand out.

"Ok, Poof... w... we can be friends..." Foop sighs, "But this is strictly business, not a relationship."

"Ok," Poof smiles shaking Foop's hand, "Thanks Foop. And whatever you want to do, I'll listen and follow your instructions."

Foop groanes all over again, "No, no, no Poof. Absolutely not!"

Suddenly a poof was heard, Poof and Foop blink as they turned around and noticed Goldie and Anti-Goldie were not too far from them. Goldie writing in a note pad, Foop is guessing everything they have just discussed and Anti-Goldie snapping a photo of them both standing next to each other.

"ANTI-GOLDIE!" Foop screams.

"Busted," Goldie screams.

The two women scream as they run for their lives, Foop right after them, just before he then stops the chase.

"Oh brother, I am a forgetful person." Foop sighs, pointing his finger out at them both, "Snap, trap. Girls grab."

"AHH!" Goldie and Anti-Goldie scream.

Foop summoned them back to him and Poof before glaring at both women.

Poof rolls his own eyes, "Sit, dip."

All four sat on four chairs each and Foop looks back to his ex-girlfriend and Poofs.

"What did you just do Anti-Goldie and Goldie?" Foop asks, "And what did you photograph."

"News flash, develop fast." Anti-Goldie sighs.

The camera hoovered up and developed the photo the two women have just taken. Poof, Foop, Goldie and Anti-Goldie look at the finished result, and it showed Poof and Foop looking and talking to each other.

"It looks good." Poof smiles at Foop, "So why is it not ok for you?"

Foop grits his teeth together, "Because photographs are not just taken for the fun of it, especially for a News Reporting Fairy Poof, you know that best out of anyone. So, Goldie and Anti-Goldie why did you need the photograph?"

Anti-Goldie sighs, "Well, Foop. As I signed on to be a news reporter with Goldie, we both agreed to use you and Poof as our new 'Schools hottest couple story'. Two enemies, turned Nemesis? The developing story could be interesting for the school newspaper world to follow."

Poof blinks and thinks it over, it would be a good way to send to the fighting good vs bad student body a message that they didn't need to despise each other so much.

"Good idea guy's." Poof agrees. "Would we also need to do an interview for the story?"

"It would help the tale along, yes Poof. Anti-Goldie I suggest you interview Foop and I'll interview Poof." Goldie suggested.

Anti-Goldie snickered a bit, "Oh sure Goldie, we can do that now. But just an interview, don't think about getting all kissy with your ex."

"Anti-Goldie," Goldie snapps.

Both Goldie and Poof blushing at the teenager's statement. Anti-Goldie and Foop both snicker at their counterparts discomfort.

* * *

With Poof and Goldie Goldenglow.

The two, ex-friends, sigh at both their counterparts statements before sitting down for the interview.

"So Poof, how is it to have an enemy in all three of your own classes?" Goldie decides to start.

Poof smiles a bit, "Not bad actually. I can finally now look at Foop all the time and see how he ticks. And he can't do anything to me, without getting a stern telling off from any of our three teachers."

Goldie writes it down and snickers a bit.

"Charming Poof. Though..." Goldie says and looks at Poof, "Why have you decided to cut your hair? You did look good with the long pink and purple curls."

Poof blushes a bit, he sighs before facing away from Goldie and looked over to Foop.

"Well... on our first school day, Foop made a rude comment that my hair was far too long for his liking... so... well... I took his words to heart and decided to cut my hair. One to get Foop's attention and by looking better, and two... to get him to... maybe like me." Poof explained.

Goldie blinked, "Ok... go on... if it's not too uncomfortable?"

Poof blinks and wonders if he can trust Goldie Goldenglow. Before he continues, Poof grabs a hold of Goldie's pen and places it in his hand, twiddling a bit around with it.

"Please don't write this out Goldie... but I had a chat with Timmy Turner, my godbrother. He made me place all my cards out over my school problem, and that I wanted to grab Foop's attention... and somehow during the discussion, Timmy realised I might be gay... for Foop..." Poof admits.

Goldie could barely stop her mouth from opening and closing, like a fish on dry land.

"T... T... Timmy noticed before you Poof?" Goldie asked surprised, "How the heck did he manage that?"

"It was basically my fault." Poof sighs. "He noticed I looked very down in the dumps, over the argument I and Foop had on our first school day. So down, that he made me spill all the beans over maybe liking Foop. But he doesn't like me back. So on that note, and somehow I was looking at a photograph of Foop, Timmy put two and two together and figured... I might like boy's..."

"I swear I won't tell anyone, not even my newsreaders Poof." Goldie blushes, "Dought, you did land yourself a hot catch."

"Hot catch or not Goldie." Poof sighs, "I know Foop doesn't feel the same way... maybe... I was never meant to be loved..."

"Now don't you ever think that Poof!" Goldie suddenly snapped.

She grabbed Poof and sat closer to him, staring seriously into his light purple eyes, her dark blue eyes burning holes through Poof's scull.

"I know we haven't always seen eye to eye, I now we decided not to continue being boyfriend and girlfriend for the simple fact we don't feel comfortable with our sexuality to each other, but Poof, NEVER say you are not meant to be loved. Every person, great and small deserves to be loved the way one wants." Goldie explained, "If you say you might like Foop as more then your enemy, frenemy or even a friend, then try it carefully out with him. But back peddle if things seem to go sour between you two. But you will never know if you don't try."

Poof sighs, Goldie was right. Seeing Poof look so miserable, Goldie decided to quit the interview and just accept that what Poof has given to her. Quickly Goldie gives Poof a cheek kiss and chuckles a bit.

"Goldie!" Poof snaps, rubbing his cheek disgusted.

"Thank's Poof," Goldie smirks. "I'll leave you to your thoughts."

With that, Goldie disappeared in a flash of gold, back to the news agency. Poof sighs and thinks over Goldie's statement, he knows he is meant to be loved by another as more than just a wished baby... but could he win that love over?

* * *

Foop was having the same problems with Anti-Goldie, but he knew how to handle it better. For starters, anything linking to his too personal life, he managed to irritate Anti-Goldie.

"So Foop, what do you think of Poof? The schools most popular boy?" Anti-Goldie asked.

"Pass." Foop just said, snickering.

"Ok... how did you pay Binky Abdul's rent last week?" Anti-Goldie asks.

"My father gave me a lot of cash, and from that cash, I afforded my rent. He still cares about me, despite our differences." Foop explains.

"Why did you select the same 3 classes as Poof, Foop?" Anti-Goldie inquires.

"I didn't, he did. I was student 20 and he was student 21, as far as the enrollment forms show and our ID badges." Foop explains. "Anyhow: I selected the magic 101 class to practice spells if my want suddenly decides to deflate, History and Philosophy of Evil so I can still spread bad luck legitimately and then the sports because I like a bit of exercise. If it's done right I can get my fitness up. Currently, I'm on an average B grade with all three classes."

"What do you think of the idea that we villain kids will soon have to pay a difference of $3 for our school lunches compared to the good students?" Anti-Goldie asks.

Foop's eyes slit like snakes, "It has always been an indifferent between good and bad, the school, and especially our teachers and the canteen people need to learn we kids aren't made of money, yet they are trying to squeeze us dry for everything we have. But we got to stand up for ourselves, or risk being crushed. But also once more in the legal frame, we can't risk losing all strands to a good education."

Anti-Goldie snickered, "Indeed Foop, how the heck you weren't voted as our class president, I'll never know."

"It was all because of Poof's goddam: poof, poof, speech that made me lose. Plus you were currently at a different school than me. So you wouldn't have made much of a difference." Foop explains, "I don't mind. And don't add that to the story!"

"I won't Foop, thank you anyway. I got enough." Anti-Goldie beamed.

Foop just shrugs and watches as Anti-Goldie too left for the News Agency. He sat back and thought over Poof too. Did he hate him?

* * *

With Goldie and Anti-Goldie.

Both teenage females appeared at the same time at the school's News Agency. First writing out Poof and Foop's interview into the school's chat Collom, they then structured the rest of the Newspaper, before summoning it into all the holders of the buyers.

"Well, that is surely an interesting story: Anti-Goldie." Goldie beamed, "Poof and Foop, on a right or wrong path together. You think they will cope?"

Anti-Goldie smirked, "I'm sure they will build each other up in every positive way possible Goldie. Somehow, I got a good feeling about them."

"Me too." Goldie beames. "Maybe they can become more then friends."

Anti-Goldie agreed.

* * *

After that somewhat interesting interview, Poof and Foop sat back down together to continue talking. Foop filled both teacups back up again and looked down, he knows he has to get his Poof problem talked out.

"Well, that was interesting," Poof admits blushing. "But Foop, do you know why Goldie and Anti-Goldie wanted to talk to us?"

"I have a suspicion." Foop sighed, "And I'd like to already apologise for it, Poof."

Poof blinks, Foop summoned an old school report story and rummaged through the pages, he came to a page titled: Privat life of love. It showed the love story between Jorgen von Strangle and the Tooth Fairy.

"I'm guessing, Goldie and Anti-Goldie have selected us to be the next news reporters couple story. Oh, brother, this is going to be a disaster." Foop snaps. "Do you still remember how to deal with news reporters Poof?"

"Um..." Poof thinks it over, "No, not that I can remember."

"Basically, try and keep everything about your private life private. Even if Goldie or any other news reporting Fairy asks you about it, it is none of the readers business what goes on in your head." Foop explains. "And stick to the truth, or be as truthful as you can with the lie."

"Ok, thank you Foop." Poof smiles over at him.

But thinking over the title, and then reading over the article, Poof scrunches up his face.

"Hang on a minute, are Goldie and Anti-Goldie seriously selecting us as their 'News couple'? Yuck." Poof snaps.

Foop nods his head, "Strange indeed."

"Anyhow, back to the first topic at hand Foop." Poof says looking back at his nemesis, "Why would you be against me following your orders? I want you to feel comfortable with me Foop."

"Because that is not what a 'friend' is Poof." Foop points out, " I may not have many friends Poof, apart from Monty and Anti-Goldie, but I never command them around. Just talk and do things with me, like going to the arcade or such, but do it because you want to Poof, and not because we are counterparts. Use your own ideas, creation, and inventions for any relationship you build up."

Foop's speech left Poof speechless. He opens and closes his mouth like a fish on dry land. Once more Foop has placed the facts out and made Poof overthink it.

"Y... you are right Foop. Um... t... thank you?" Poof says a little baff.

Foop smirks, "I got another idea... Poof would you be ok, if we both have a photograph together, to commemorate us putting the weapons down?"

"Sure. Just make sure to turn the flash off." Poof smiles looking a little scared.

Foop agrees, he takes his camera, Poof and Foop smile sitting next to each other and they take two to three photographs. Then Foop developed them and handed Poof one of them.

"I got to head back to my parents, thanks Foop." Poof smiles.

Foop just waves and Poof vanishes back home again. Foop smiles a bit too, frames the picture and hangs it up in his living room.

* * *

Poof appears back home with a wide smile over his face. He places his new Foop picture on his desk, next to the baby Foop picture he has of him.

Smirking, Poof noticed that Foop's baby blue hair has changed to raven black, and actually makes him look more handsome, as well as wicked.

"Oh my gosh, Poof." Cosmo's voice suddenly rings threw the house.

Poof blinks and turns around, Cosmo and Wanda were standing in his bedroom too, and looking a the framed picture Poof just set up. Timmy appears behind them too and the teen smiles.

"Wow, so is Foop now your boyfriend Poof?" Timmy giggled.

"Um..." Poof just says and feels a slight blush painting his cheeks.

"Poof, please tell me you only have that photograph to remind yourself that Foop is and forevermore so will be your nemesis." Wanda pleads, looking bugged off.

"Um... no mother. Foop has become a friend of mine now." Poof sighs, "I can't help the way I feel."

"Not with me," Wanda screams.

Poof blinks as Wanda vanishes in a cloud reading: Revenge.

"Oh no." Poof trembles and quickly poofs after his mother.

* * *

Foop was still in his living room. Drinking tea and watching the news flash over the screen, as he heard his doorbell go.

"Strange, did Poof leave something behind?" Foop questions and gets up.

Just as Foop opens his door, a fist flew out of nowhere, knocking the Anti-Fairy to the other side of his room.

"FOOP!" Wanda's voice screams through his small room.

Foop poofs his monocle back into his eye and stares at a fuming Wanda, Cosmo and Poof appear a short while behind her too.

"Mother don't." Poof trembles.

Foop just gets up and looks at the three Fairies confused. "What is going on? Aunty Wanda and Uncle Cosmo?"

"How dare you start a relationship with my baby boy you Anti-Fairy," Wanda screams. "YOU ARE JUST GOING TO PULL POOF INTO THE DEPTHS OF HEARTBREAK AND TEARS!"

Foop blinks, an image of Poof screaming and crying his eyes out popped into his head, Foop felt as if his heart was almost going to break as he quickly shakes himself out of those horrible thoughts.

"Why am I to be blamed for, it was Poof's idea, to begin with. I only agreed to it to ease the tension between us all the time. So don't come here and demand I back off something that was Poof's idea." Foop snaps.

Cosmo blinks and turns to Poof, "Is this true Poof?... y... you like Foop?"

 _'Thank's Foop.'_ Poof thought bitterly, but Foop wasn't lying.

"Y... yes father and mother. I... I like Foop as a close friend... He... he isn't my enemy anymore." Poof admits, blushing.

Foop sighs, "I warned you, Poof, this sort of trouble will come our way. You still sure about this?"

Poof didn't back away, instead, he flew up to Foop and gave him a tight hug, even though Cosmo and Wanda were giving the couple a disapproving look.

"Ok, Poof and Foop," Wanda sighed, "You can be friends, but Foop, should I catch you hurting my one and only baby, I'll make sure you'll be buried with a headstone reading: Heart breaker."

"MOTHER!" Poof snaps back, "We are old enough to make our own decisions."

"Yes, Wanda. I'll make sure of it. Now if you'd excuse me, I got to go and get ready for dinner. Mother is cooking again and I want to make sure she won't try and burn her food once more." Foop sighs.

"Ok Foop, say hi to Anti-us from us." Cosmo snickers.

Foop just shakes his head and summons the Cosma's back home.

* * *

After Foop laid his table his doorbell rang once more.

"It's open," Foop calls out.

Exactly as Foop expected, Anti-Cosmo and Anti-Wanda appeared at his door. His mother carrying a pot filled with a vegetable stu and his father bringing in some milk to drink.

"Did you have a good day Foop?" Anti-Cosmo asks.

"It was alright." Foop shrugs, "Anyway, dig in."

Anti-Cosmo, Anti-Wanda and Foop did just that. Anti-Wnada as always eating faster then the police would allow, Anti-Cosmo consuming his meal like a real gentleman, but Foop was eating parts of his food, and then absentmindedly shoving his mashed potato around his plate several times, before deciding to eat it, then doing the same with the peas and broccoli.

"Foop?" Anti-Cosmo calls out, looking at his son, "Everything alright?"

Foop looks up and looks over to his father, "Of sorts father... I should send you and mother the best of wishes from your counterparts."

"Aw, say hi back from us." Anti-Wanda chuckles, before eating her third helping.

However, Anti-Cosmo didn't look too pleased with that answer.

"Our counterparts were here with you Foop? What did they do to you?" Anti-Cosmo asks concerned. "Do we need to press charges?"

"No father." Foop sighs, "Only... Anti-Cosmo, I've decided to become friends with Poof, my nemesis... and Wanda wasn't too pleased with that. She threatened me that; if I ever hurt Poof in any way, she would hurt me ten times worse."

Anti-Cosmo sighs, "That is just her motherly concern Foop. Ok, it wasn't right she threatens you, but you can't blame her, with your history with Poof."

"I know, father. And please don't poof over to the Cosma's place to confront Wanda about it. Just let it be." Foop begs.

"Ok, we won't. Now eat up." Anti-Cosmo orders.

The family finished and Foop cleaned up, before heading to his bedroom.

* * *

As the night fell, Foop creeps under his sheets, he wraps them tightly round himself and looks around his room.

He was getting now very concerned, could he and Poof be good enough friends, that it won't harm their reputation or their nemesis status?

And what will the future bring them?

* * *

Quanktumspirit: "Please review."


End file.
